


Кобаяши Мару

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Приключенческая драма с хеппи-эндом. Действие происходит после первого фильма перезагрузки.Примечание: адмирал Арчер, описанный в фике, живёт в 23-ем столетии и не является Арчером из 22-ого столетия, персонажем сериала «Звёздный путь: Энтерпрайз». Вероятно, они родственники или однофамильцы.





	Кобаяши Мару

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации принадлежат перу, кисти и мышке замечательной **оку**.
> 
> Идея фика была накурена совместно с **ehwaz**.

\- Итак, капитан, могу я наконец узнать, по какой причине вы выбрали для нашего разговора столь неочевидное место?

Кирк облокотился на парапет набережной. Ветер, такой привычный для Сан-Франциско, трепал русую шевелюру, блики на воде заставляли щуриться, а вслед за глазами и губы невольно расплывались в беззаботной улыбке.

\- Что помешало вам назначить встречу на «Энтерпрайз»?

Кирк, сморгнув выступившие от ветра слёзы, обернулся к вулканцу. Морской бриз не пощадил и его причёску тоже, стоило притащить сюда старпома хотя бы ради того, чтобы взглянуть, как чопорная инопланетная чёлка, позабыв о приличиях, отплясывает канкан.

\- Отличная погода, Спок. Солнце. И нет чёртова тумана.

Старший помощник выразительно выгнул бровь, лаконично давая понять, что с его точки зрения данное капитаном объяснение не заслуживает даже комментария.

\- Океан, вода и небо, - гнул свою линию Джим. – Свежий воздух. Синева.

Взгляд Спока метнулся к его глазам и так же быстро отпрянул. Капитан умолк, старпом, скроив каменную мину, молчал. Джим решил плеснуть патетики:

\- Белеет парус одинокий, - он энергично махнул рукой в направлении сонно ползущей вдалеке яхты.

\- Должен заметить, что в прилегающей акватории число судов с парусами белого цвета достигает семн...

\- Это стихи, Спок, стихи! - насмешливо перебил Кирк. – И как тебя только Ухура терпит?

Брови вулканца взметнулись к растрёпанной чёлке, и Джим коротко рассмеялся.

\- Поэтические чтения окончены, теперь поговорим о твоём отсутствии.

Брови старпома, благополучно вернувшиеся на место после уверения в том, что дальнейшая декламация рифмованной художественной речи отменяется, снова поползли вверх.

\- Старшего тебя, - с усмешкой уточнил Кирк.

Брови Спока вновь легли по стойке «смирно», Джима откровенно забавляла эта акробатика. Интересно, какое суждение вынес бы старпом, если б сопоставил свои любимые посылки: «я - вулканец» и «вулканцы не испытывают эмоций» с собственным отражением в зеркале? И кстати, смотрит ли он в зеркало с той же частотой и удовольствием, что и Джим? Ведь для этого у парня есть все предпосылки. Капитан машинально провёл языком по губам и тут же поймал на себе напряжённый и, по-видимому, неодобрительный взгляд старпома. Проще понравиться тёще-клингонке, чем, не будучи Ухурой, заслужить благосклонное внимание вулканца.

 

Кирк задавался вопросом, почему ему так назойливо жаждется получить одобрение Спока. Ну зеркало же, конечно! Остроухий старпом наверняка был самым непредвзятым зеркалом в обозримом пространстве. Глядя на Джима, он видел Джима, а не Джорджа Кирка, покойного мужа, не Джорджа Кирка, покойного друга, не Джорджа Кирка, покойного типа, о котором сняли три головидео, и даже не хулигана из Айовы, смазливого наглого бабника, драчуна, отличника, аллергика, балбеса, хакера, выскочку, недоучку, героя, везунчика... Если кто и мог разглядеть настоящего Джима, то только он, Спок, старпом, вулканец, коммандер. И – вулканские боги! – Джим дорого бы дал, чтоб хоть разок взглянуть на себя его чёрными и беспристрастными, как космос, глазами. 

Тогда он не знал ещё, что и космос бывает пристрастен.

 

\- Насколько мне известно, - низким ровным голосом произнёс коммандер, будучи в счастливом неведении о том, что непосредственный начальник в данное мгновение сравнивает его органы зрения с совокупностью относительно пустых участков Вселенной, - интересущий вас объект собирался отправиться на Новый Вулкан с целью оказания посильной помощи новой колонии.

\- Там его нет, я узнавал, - пожал плечами Джим. – Спок даже не садился ни в одно из покинувших Землю судов. И на планете его нет тоже, включая больницы и морги, - добавил он неожиданно мрачно.

\- Логично предположить, что какая-то часть полученной вами информации неточна, – парировал старпом.

\- Возможно, - кивнул Джим, - Но чтобы её заполучить, мне пришлось взломать не одну секретную сеть.

Капитан готов был поклясться, что Спок только что закатил глаза. Ну, почти закатил. Во всяком случае, собирался. Но вместо того, чтобы проехаться гусеницами вулканской правильности по хрупким цветам человеческого тщеславия, коммандер неожиданно спросил:

\- Могу я поинтересоваться, с какою целью вы разыскиваете моего двойника?

\- Мне нравится твоё альтер эго, я беспокоюсь за него.

 

Самое худшее в правдивых ответах то, что им никто не верит, Джим это давно понял. Вот и старпом на четверть дюйма приподнял бровь, то ли не найдя объяснение логичным, то ли - исчерпывающим. Джим вздохнул. Старый Спок – тот бы понял всё сполуслова, но этот, возможно, тоже станет мудрее с годами. Хотелось бы только, чтоб это не заняло чересчур много времени. Месяц, два – было бы терпимо.

 

\- Последний раз я говорил с ним в день, когда меня награждали. Всё, дальше словно корова языком слизнула: кого ни спроси, никто его позже не видел. Даже на камерах его нет.

\- Вы обработали данные с камер наблюдения во всём Сан-Франциско? За какой период?

Джим хмыкнул в ответ на приподнятую бровь.

\- С момента пропажи до сегодняшнего дня. И не только в Сан-Франциско, на всей планете. Нечего на меня так смотреть! Встроил куда можно и куда нельзя подпрограмму распознавания образов, всех-то и делов... Кстати, чем настойчивее я расспрашивал, тем всё более странно посматривал на меня старина Арчер, так что, в конце концов, пришлось сделать вид, что я на это дело забил.

\- Довольно нелогично со стороны адмирала. Впрочем, я и вашу реакцию, капитан, не нахожу резонной. По поводу предполагаемой пропажи: возможно, мой двойник сумел покинул Землю инкогнито, либо же с некой целью задержался на планете под вымышленным именем и избегает внимания камер наблюдения.

\- И ни разу не дал о себе знать?

Немой вопрос в глазах Спока был настолько очевиден, что Кирку пришлось пояснить.

\- Целый месяц прошёл. Старик бы по-любому уже связался со мной! Я... он... понимаешь... ну, я очень важен для него, он как бы видит во мне своего Кирка...

Коммандер пристально смотрел на него, не шевелясь, даже ветер, казалось, оставил в покое его ровно остриженные волосы.

\- ...В будущем, - капитан, как замотанная в сетях селёдка, бился в путах невесть откуда свалившегося косноязычия, - то есть, в его прошлом, мы с тобой, то есть, он с его Кирком - лучшие друзья и даже, видимо, больше...

На последних словах глаза вулканца расширились, и Джим пожалел, что слово – не воробей. Спок поспешил придать лицу и позе каменное выражение, и Кирк неловко закруглился:

\- Короче, я за него беспокоюсь.

Спок бесстрастно кивнул.

\- Я разузнаю в вулканском посольстве. Если двойник оформлял документы на новое имя, ему логичнее всего было воспользоваться помощью отца.

\- Да, спасибо, - улыбнулся Джим немного натянуто – он ещё не решил, ругать себя за неосторожно выпущенную фразу или нет. Спок, как ни старался натянуть на физиономию маску настоящего вулканца, определённо, был шокирован услышанным: его выдавали напряжение, опутавшее его, как бинты - почившего фараона, позеленевшие кончики острых, как у фавна, ушей, но больше всего – глаза – смотрящие уверенно, прямо, но мимо. Куда угодно, только не на капитана.

\- Я могу идти?

\- Конечно, - широким жестом позволил Джим. - А почему бы нам не прогуляться вместе? Пешком? Погода отличная.

Спок чуть склонил голову в знак согласия, но, как заметил Кирк, в его жесте не было особого энтузиазма.  
Некоторое время они шли молча. Джим от нечего делать глазел на встречных девиц, дамочек и инопланетных экзотических созданий. Спок же смотрел прямо перед собой, словно к вискам присобачили невидимые шоры, и его движения непостижимым образом выглядели одновременно и грациозными и механическими.

\- Капитан, - нарушил молчание старпом, - Полагаю, у вас есть некая версия того, что могло случиться с моим двойником.

\- Есть, - красотки мигом были позабыты, словно и не их секунду назад раздевали синим взглядом. – Конечно, есть, - Джим слишком поздно поймал себя на том, что держит старпома за предплечье, разворачивая лицом к себе. 

Впрочем, этот вулканский этикет такой обременительный, а Спок вулканец только наполовину – как-нибудь переживёт.

Коммандер замер, то ли пытаясь переварить очередной шок, то ли просто ожидая ответа.

\- Поставь себя на место наших противников. За обладание таким сокровищем, как Спок, клингоны, ромуланцы, да кто угодно душу бы продали, если только их религии предполагают наличие души.

\- Вы хотите сказать, он ценен для них как потенциальный источник информации?

\- Да! Подумай только: человек из 2387-ого года, и не простой человек, а талантливейший учёный, который держит в голове все открытия, все технологии, все научные прорывы за хренову тучу лет! Прибавь сюда информацию о будущем: войны, увёртки дипломатов, уступки политиков, подставы противников. В плюс ко всему, красная материя! И ты поймёшь, что голова старика – самая большая в Галактике ценность! Тот, кто выудит из него знания, станет править миром!

Кирк говорил с такой убеждённостью, что, вещай он перед толпой, легко убедил бы Северную Каролину поработить Южную, а Южную Дакоту – стереть с лица земли Северную. Ресницы старшего помощника то и дело начинали дрожать, не выдерживая яростного напора, с каким сверлил его очи капитанский взор. Солнце уже минут пять как спряталось за внезапно набежавшими тучами, и потерявший былую прелесть ветерок пронизывал до костей.

\- Ваши рассуждения логичны. Но, если всё обстоит именно так, как вы сказали, получателю информации будет целесообразно уничтожить источник.

\- Да! Поэтому думай, Спок, думай! Ищи зацепку! Что я упустил?

Старший помощник прикрыл веки, и Джиму не стоило большого труда вообразить, как тысячи, миллионы фактов, сведений, событий, словно щепки в водовороте, закрутились в мощном вулканском мозгу, чтобы через минуту выстроиться в чёткий узор с прослеживаемыми связями, логикой, закономерностью.

\- Капитан, - после недолгой паузы произнёс Спок, - возможно, это не имеет отношения к обсуждаемому делу, но...

\- Ну? – заторопил Кирк. – Давай, говори.

\- ...В тот день, когда, согласно вашему упоминанию, моего двойника видели в последний раз, на церемонии отсутствовало трое членов команды «Энтерпрайз».

Кирк, нахмурившись, ждал продолжения, и оно последовало.

\- Не было начальника службы безопасности и одного из его подчинённых, а так же энсина Смит из научного отдела. Но отсутствие энсина, в отличие от двух других, не вызывает подозрений, так как она была днём раньше госпитализирована с диагнозом острый тонзиллит.

\- Начальник службы безопасности... – задумчиво повторил Джим. 

Старый знакомый, отметеливший его в айовском баре. Козёл, конечно, но не мог же он работать на клингонов?..

В эту секунду его размышления прервали. Аэрокар, раскрашенный в цвета Звёздного Флота, лихо затормозил в метре над их головами.

\- Джей Ти Кирк? – без всякого пиетета осведомился высунувшийся из окна белобрысый юнец в ядовито-оранжевой курьерской форме.

\- Капитан Кирк, - выделив голосом «капитан», одёрнул нахала старпом, но юнец не впечатлился.

\- ...И Спок, вулканец, - добавил белобрысый, вместо точки выдув из жвачки огромной розовый пузырь, который тут же с неприличным звуком оглушительно лопнул. – Вас обоих срочно вызывает адмирал Арчер.  
Аэрокар снизился, замерев в метре от земли, пассажирская дверь скользнула в сторону. Ниже спускаться пилот явно не планировал. Ничем не выдав раздражения, Джим подтянулся, ухватившись за края проёма, и легко заскочил внутрь, Спок повторил эту операцию ещё непринуждённее.

\- Да ты кузнечик прям, - не прекращая надувать и лопать пузыри, прокомментировал водитель. – Небось, и коленки в обе стороны гнутся.

Кирк почувствовал, как в жилах закипает кровь, говнюк определённо напрашивался. Старпом, несмотря на то что выпад был в его адрес, не реагировал никак, разве что, стал ещё отчуждённее и строже.

\- Ещё слово и будешь жевать свои яйца, - пообещал Джим. Пилот, метнув быстрый взгляд в зеркало, притих. Жвачный пузырь пёрнул в последний раз, и всю оставшуюся дорогу их сопровождала мёртвая тишина.

 

* * *

 

Адмирал Арчер не заставил ждать. Он сам распахнул дверь кабинета навстречу входящим и, широко улыбась во все тридцать два зуба, крепко стиснул Джиму руку.

\- Горовиц, принеси-ка нам чего-нибудь выпить, - махнул он белобрысому, с подобострастным видом вытянувшемуся по струнке в шаге от него. – Ты что будешь? – обратился он к Джиму. – Я на работе, а на работе бурбон и только бурбон, - Арчер рассмеялся, причём, так заразительно, что капитан не смог к нему не присоединиться.

\- ...За тебя, - провозгласил адмирал, с легким звоном касаясь своим стаканом капитанского, после того как исполнительный Горовиц принёс всё необходимое. – Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, спаситель Земли.

\- Адмирал, я бы не справился без команды. А главное, без Спока, - капитан перевёл взгляд на старпома, чья спина в данный момент представляла собой идеальный перпендикуляр к плоскости пола. – Это Спок угнал «Медузу», уничтожил бур и протаранил «Нараду»...

\- Да, я читал отчёт, - перебил Арчер. – Все внесли свой вклад, разумеется. Но тебе не идёт скромничать. Ты – капитан корабля, спасшего человеческую расу. Выше звания не существует, помни об этом, парень.

Красивое, мужественное лицо адмирала так лучилось энергией, что трудно было не заразиться его пафосом.

\- За нашу прекрасную планету, - поднял он второй тост, наполнив свой и джимов стаканы. – За Землю и землян.

\- За Землю, - повторил Кирк, поднося виски к губам.

\- ...Чудесный напиток. Настоящий кентуккийский бурбон. Но я, собственно, позвал тебя не за этим, - адмирал сделал последний глоток и опустил стакан на поднос. – «Энтерпрайз» поручена новая миссия. Почётная миссия, Джим. Как ты, наверное, догадываешься, ромуланцы удивлены и обеспокоены инцидентом с «Нарадой». С одной стороны, они недовольны тем, что пострадали их соотечественники, с другой – опасаются мести Федерации. Поэтому Совет Федерации решил прояснить ситуацию, первым сделав дружеский жест. «Энтерпрайз» полетит на Ромулус с дипломатической миссией.

– Но я не дипломат.

– И я не родился адмиралом. Подумай, как это символично: капитан корабля, спасшего Землю от взбесившегося ромуланца, протягивает Ромулусу руку дружбы, а его старпом, представитель пострадавшей расы, в знак того, что вулканцы не держат зла, сам, лично, вручает правителям Ромулуса подарок от Федерации, – Арчер широко улыбнулся, по-очереди обводя глазами обоих гостей.

– Ничего сложного, Джим. Не забывай к тому же, что каждый капитан Звёздного Флота – сразу и воин, и исследователь, и дипломат. Как воин ты себя уже показал и, думаю, покажешь ещё не раз. Теперь дело за дипломатией. Если хочешь, скажи – я велю Горовицу написать речь, тебе останется только выучить.  
Джим перевёл взгляд с Арчера на белобрысого, у того над верхней губой красовались пятна присохшей жвачки.

– Не надо, я справлюсь.

– Вот и отлично, – не переставая заразительно улыбаться, потёр руки адмирал. – Горовиц, сбегай-ка за ромуланским подарком, да смотри не разбей... Вручать его, коммандер, будете вы.

Через минуту в просторный адмиральский кабинет, беззвучно ступая по коврам, вплыл Горовиц, на вытянутых руках неся серебряную подставку, увенчанную скульптурой из огромного дилитиевого монокристалла, изображающей две протянутые с противоположных сторон руки, касающиеся друг друга чуть отогнутыми назад пальцами. Композицию накрывала прозрачная сфера.

– Древний вулкано-ромуланский жест, означающий дружеское приветствие, наш зелёный друг не даст соврать, – с улыбкой пояснил Арчер. – Монокристалл, кстати, стоит как половина «Энтерпрайз», так что поосторожнее, ребятушки. Когда будете вручать, – обратился он к Споку, - нажмите на основании подставки одновременно две кнопки – уберётся защитная крышка и заиграет музыка. Запомните, иначе праздника не получится.

Спок скупо кивнул, удивив этим Джима: конечно, во Флоте царили свободные нравы, но старпом был из тех, кто даже на пижамную вечеринку приходит в застёгнутой на все пуговицы форме. Разве не должен он был ответить адмиралу: «Так точно», «Есть», «Слушаюсь, сэр»? Здесь было над чем подумать, но Арчер ему не дал. Бросив Спока с громоздким сувениром в руках, тот, не слушая джимовых возражений, потащил его в штабной ресторан, где под трели аргелианских цыпочек и аккомпанемент кентуккийского бурбона они до пол-двенадцатого ночи перемывали косточки клингонской тактике ведения боя.

\- ...Да, кстати, - медленно произнёс Арчер, когда стаканы опустели, а любезно улыбающийся официант отошёл, оставив на столе обтянутый натуральной, мерцающей в полумраке кожей рыбоящера счёт. – Слышал, ты разыскиваешь старика-вулканца с Дельты Веги. Так вот, этот невозможный сплетник, Горовиц, узнал откуда-то, что он сменил имя и умотал с какими-то торговцами в Гамма-Квадрант.

Джим кивнул.

\- А для чего он тебе сдался, этот старикан? Ладно бы ты бабу какую разыскивал, – адмирал звонко рассмеялся собственной шутке.

Джим разулыбался тоже, прикидывая в уме, что стоит знать Арчеру, что нет, а что адмиралу и так известно.

\- Он здорово помог мне на Дельте Веги. Спас от местной зубастой дряни.

\- Понятно, - адмирал добродушно кивнул, от него несло дорогим виски, впрочем, от Кирка тоже. – Ты хороший парень, Джим. Ты мне нравишься. Тебя ждёт головокружительная карьера, если, конечно, будешь думать о Земле, а не о бабах и о вулканцах.

\- Служу Звёздному Флоту! - браво ответил капитан стандартной фразой.

На сём и распрощались.

 

* * *

 

По правде говоря, Джим ожидал от своего первого мирного полёта чего-то радостного, счастливого, окрыляющего, а не того унылого безобразия, в которое он превратился. Казалось, общая победа сплотила команду, но увы, это была иллюзия. Мир, оказалось, предполагает рутину, а та вызывает ссоры и дрязги. Ковальски, бывший главный инженер «Энтерпрайз», а ныне первый помощник Скотти, что ни день строчил новую кляузу на своего начальника. Делегация молодых девушек-энсинов из научного отдела долго и комично жаловалась на Гейлу Петровскую, якобы пагубно влияющую на экипаж, а когда Джим ничего не предпринял, наябедничали напрямую Арчеру, причём уже не только на Гейлу, но заодно и на капитана. Хорошо, что Арчеру, а не кому-то ещё. Адмирал дал совет устроить на корабле вечер танцев, а Гейлу назначить ответственной за его проведение. В итоге, близорукие научницы, визжа от восторга, отжигали с инженерами и плечистыми охранниками, а Гейла, гордая возложенной на неё миссией, носилась взад и вперёд, следя за тем, чтобы всем хватило напитков, закусок, музыки, места, внимания и любви.

С того вечера климат на «Энтерпрайз» стал более напоминать весенний, но жизнь капитана проще не стала. Помимо непрекращающегося потока кляуз Ковальски, в котором Джим вот-вот был готов захлебнуться, ещё и офицер связи вела себя так, будто её назначили быть персональной чёрной тучей на горизонте Кирка. Вечно хмурая, готовая в любую минуту разразиться бурей, она наводила страх и ужас на молодых энсинов и свинцовую серую тоску на капитана. Вдобавок ко всему, Спок, добросовестно выполнявший обязанности первого офицера и офицера по науке, держал себя словно образцово-показательный робот, умудряясь даже во время шахматной игры быть безучастнее шахматной программы. Джим подозревал, что у них с Ухурой какие-то проблемы, но от этого было не легче. 

Его подозрения подтвердились весьма красноречиво, когда как-то вечером на безлюдной четвёртой палубе навстречу ожидающему турболифта капитану из-за отъехавшей в сторону двери выскочила злая, как клингонская тёща, Ухура и, не замечая Джима, прошипела зелёному в свете лифтовых ламп Споку: «Ненавижу тебя!» Врезавшись Кирку в плечо и не извинившись, мотнув роскошной гривой, словно нервная породистая лошадь, она вздёрнула голову и, цокая каблуками, удалилась. Джим шагнул в турболифт и тут же пожалел об этом: Споку было явно неловко после предудущей сцены. Кирк попытался в меру сил разрядить обстановку:

\- Ох уж эти эмоции, - с многозначительным вздохом произнёс он, пожимая плечами. – Самые нелогичные сущности во вселенной.

Вопреки ожиданию, Спок не смолчал:

\- Если забыть о принципиальной нелогичности любых эмоций и принять за аксиому их естественность для вашего вида, поведение лейтенанта Ухуры полностью объяснимо.

Джим, мучимый любопытством, не отвечал, боясь спугнуть.

\- Восемь суток назад я разорвал наши отношения и только что подтвердил лейтенанту, что моё решение неизменно.

Капитан не рассчитывал на объяснения, но они последовали.

\- Я поставил в известность лейтенанта Ухуру о том, что её ожидания лишены оснований, так как вулканцы не признают временных связей, а я вижу свой долг в том, чтобы внести лепту в дело спасения расы от вымирания, женившись на вулканке и вырастив столько потомства, сколько смогу.

\- Достойный выбор, - неуверенно заметил Джим. – Но, если честно, я заинтересован в том, чтобы ты остался на «Энтерпрайз». Ты же, надеюсь, не собираешься жениться прямо сегодня?

\- Нет. Я планирую вступить в брак через 2,325 года.

\- Вот и отлично; спорим, весёлая будет свадьба.

Спок приподнял бровь – очевидно, концепция вулканской свадебной церемонии веселья не предполагала.

Зная коммандера, Кирк этому не удивился, как не удивился и точности до третьего знака после запятой, а за 2,325 года он ещё две тысячи триста двадцать пять раз что-нибудь придумает.

 

На другое утро Кирка разбудил звонок адмирала Пайка. Крис выглядел усталым и постаревшим, хотя с последней встречи прошло не больше месяца.

\- Мне пришла жалоба на тебя от первого помощника инженера, - без предисловий заявил Пайк.

Джим мысленно застонал. Приведя себя в порядок за минуту, - а именно, натянув форму и пригладив пятернёй вихры, он занял место перед экраном и включил обратную передачу видео.

\- Рад тебя видеть, Джим, - чуть улыбнулся Пайк, увидев его заспанное лицо.

\- Взаимно, адмирал. Я разберусь с Ковальски, - заверил Кирк.

\- Не сомневаюсь. Кстати, что за дела у тебя с Арчером? – в голосе адмирала чувствовалось напряжение.

\- А что с ним не так? – ответно напрягся Джим.

\- Да с ним-то, вроде, всё так, но этот его лизоблюд Горовиц...

\- Да?

\- Недавно я застал его перерывающим ящики моего стола.

\- Какого хрена! – не сдержался Джим. – Извините, адмирал. Надо было пристрелить урода!

Пайк только печально усмехнулся. Видеть своего командира таким подавленным было невыносимо, Кирк бы сейчас с величайшей радостью свернул Горовицу шею или, как минимум, выполнил то, что пообещал ему в день, когда говнюк доставал Спока.

\- Арчер послал меня на Ромулус клясться ромуланцам в вечной любви, а что?

\- Нет, ничего. Эту миссию одобрил Генштаб, всё в порядке.

Джиму казалось, Пайк не договаривает, но вытягивать не стал.

\- Так на что жалуется мой неутомимый стукач? – вернулся он к началу разговора.

\- Замучал тебя, да? – слабо улыбнулся Пайк. – Привыкай, на Флоте и не такие сволочи попадаются... – он поморщился, видно было, что тема для адмирала болезненна. – Пишет, цитирую по памяти, что на борту «Энтерпрайз» с твоего и старшего инженера Скотта попустительства находится посторонний субъект, не являющийся членом команды, который с преступной регулярностью проводит время в стратегически важном для безопасности корабля машинном отделении.

\- Кинсер, - закатил глаза Кирк. – Я всё улажу, адмирал. Сегодня же.

Тот устало кивнул, и экран погас.

Джим вызвал на связь старпома:

\- Спок, просмотри, пожалуйста, заявки на технический персонал с ближайших колоний. Феликса Ковальски просто разрывает от желания помочь поселенцам. Хоть плотником, хоть ассенизатором.

\- Ближайшая к нам система Каппы Цефеи просит специалиста по ремонту и установке фемиториусов.

\- А что это?

Впервые на памяти капитана Спок замешкался с ответом.

\- Память корабельного компьютера не располагает соответствующей информацией.

\- И даже твоя голова не располагает, что ли? Поверить не могу, - не смог удержаться Джим. – Короче, командируй туда Ковальски, пусть разбирается на месте, а Кинсера включи в штат помощником главного инженера.

\- Да, капитан. 

 

Ещё одной проблемой был Кекс. Кирк не забыл ни о старшем Споке (ответ из вулканского посольства был отрицательным), ни о подозрениях Спока-младшего. Забывать вообще было не в его привычках – если речь не шла о мимолётных романтических и не очень связях. 

Кекс расхаживал по кораблю, держа морду кирпичом, изредка посылая стенам самодовольные взгляды. На вопрос, где его с энсином Говардом носило во время церемонии, на которой должен был присутствовать весь экипаж, Кекс гнал какую-то чушь про давнюю страсть и, глумливо поглядывая на Джима, расписывал в невероятных подробностях то, чем якобы они занимались со вторым охранником. Тот, будучи спрошен, только тупо поддакивал. Это была явная стопроцетная ложь, учитывая то, что Кекса, по наблюдениям капитана, интересовали исключительно девушки, а Говард был страшен, как венерианский триппер.  
Джим уговаривал Спока применить вулканский мелдинг, но тот наотрез отказался, оправдываясь тем, что Кекс и Говард не являются военными противниками и против них не представлено официальных обвинений. Спок был та ещё зануда.

 

* * *

 

Джим вновь мысленно обозвал старпома занудой два дня спустя, когда Спок настоял, в соответствии с правилами дипломатического этикета, на облачении капитана в некий исключительно дурацкий недавно одобренный министерством космического геморроя комплект парадной формы, включающий в себя эполеты, портупею и шляпу с пером. Сам старший помощник нарядился куда пристойнее, в нечто тёмно-синее, почти чёрное из гладкой дорогой ткани, и сейчас, высокий и стройный, с непроницаемым выражением на красивом лице вальсировал с ромуланской генеральшей и выглядел нечеловечески здорово. Самому Джиму в партнёры досталась дама уважаемая, наделённая огромной властью, не старая ещё, но грузная и не умеющая танцевать. Проконсул Тал’Ведра оттоптала капитану обе ноги, до синяков впечатала в стену и даже ненароком заехала по, как выразился бы Спок, тестикулам. Джим всё стерпел. Мужественно улыбаясь, он не сводил с лица проконсула хорошо отрепетированный восхищённый взгляд и думал о Федерации.

Но танцы были уже глубоко заполночь, а сперва, разумеется, заученные до запятой приветственные речи, уверения в вечном мире и бесконечной дружбе; величественный и скромный Спок, вручающий проконсулу символ согласия; озарившее зал сияние, наподобие северного, стоило старпому отключить защитную сферу, и гулкие трубы, сплетшие в один узор две разные, но чем-то похожие мелодии.  
Обеды и приёмы тянулись ещё два бесконечно долгих дня, пока, наконец, отяжелевшего, невыспавшегося и усталого Джима, а с ним и остальную делегацию не принял родной транспортатор.

Капитана ждала привычная уже рутина, экипаж, по которому он успел за три дня соскучиться, тихая, зовущая к отдыху каюта и свежий приказ от командования: «Энтерпрайз» летела на Новый Вулкан.  
Было бы странно не обрадовать старшего помощника, тем более, Джим подозревал, что того мучает совесть из-за того что, выбирая между Новым Вулканом и «Энтерпрайз», он предпочёл корабль. 

Игра в шахматы со старпомом стала в последние дни ежевечерним ритуалом, такой же важной составляющей хорошего настроения как плотный завтрак, сочный стейк на обед и тренировка в спортзале. В столовой Спок всегда синтезировал себе какую-то ерунду: суп из травы, котлеты из травы с тушёной травой, компот из травы и травяной чай. Глядя на то, как коммандер поглощает это зелёное, в особо праздничных случаях фиолетовое безобразие, капитанский желудок сжимался в голодной судороге, и Джим хочешь-не хочешь вынужден был заказывать себе второй кусок мяса, приводя Боунса в состояние близкое к исступлению.

Белый ферзь устроил вилку чёрным ферзю и ладье, Спока могла бы ещё спасти рокировка, но он уже успел походить королём, и Джим в предвкушении близкой победы потирал руки – фигур на доске почти не осталось, без ладьи Споку не выжить. Боунс в такой ситуации всегда начинал злиться и нервничать, портя Джиму всё удовольствие от игры, другое дело Спок – чем хуже становилось положение на доске, тем больше, казалось, старпом расслаблялся.

\- Ты рад, что мы летим на Новый Вулкан?

\- Капитан, радость – это эмоция, а вулканцы...

\- Прости, я хотел сказать: что ты думаешь по поводу нового задания «Энтерпрайз»?

\- Я не вижу объективных причин.

\- В смысле?

\- Корабль не несёт оборудования для новой колонии, он не перевозит специалистов или переселенцев. Кроме того, насколько мне известно, вам как капитану не поручено никакой конкретной миссии.

Джим кивнул головой, задумчиво убирая с доски срубленную ладью.

\- Точно. Мне это тоже показалось странным. Правда, спрашивая, я имел ввиду другое.

\- Вы полагали, что пребывание на Новом Вулкане может меня эмоционально затронуть. Ответ отрицательный. Мой отец на Земле, все прочие родственники и невеста мертвы.

\- У тебя была невеста?

Коммандер скупо кивнул.

\- А как же... – с языка готово было сорваться имя офицера связи, но Джим себя оборвал.

\- Моё сближение с лейтенантом Ухурой являлось непростительной ошибкой, вызванной эмоциональным шоком.

\- Но...

\- После, когда я проанализировал нюансы своего поведения и его причины, я счёл необходимым извиниться перед лейтенантом и вернуть наши отношения в рамки строго профессиональных.

\- А после пообещал ей, что женишься на вулканке. Бедная Ухура. Как она вообще тебя всё это время терпела?

Спок промолчал, словно вопрос относился не к нему, хотя, собственно, и вопроса-то никакого не было.

\- Знаешь, я очень рассчитываю, что на Новом Вулкане обнаружишься старший ты.

Старпом приподнял бровь:

\- Капитан, вполне возможно, что мой двойник по какой-то причине не желает, чтобы его обнаружили. Также я допускаю, что он нашёл способ вернуться в свой временной поток...

\- Не предупредив, не попрощавшись? – перебил Кирк. – Не верю.

Спок пристально и как-то странно посмотрел на него.

\- Я тоже в это не верю, капитан.

Теперь настала очередь Джима вглядываться в непроницаемые глаза вулканца, словно пытаясь прочесть написанное между строк. Оставив это бесполезное занятие, он подвинул пешку.

\- Мат.

Спок протянул руку - удивительно, учитывая то, как тщательно он избегал прикосновений.

\- Поздравляю с победой, капитан.

Джим сжал её в своей, сияя от радости. Белые – а Спок всегда уступал ему первый ход - выигрывали не чаще, чем в вороньем гнезде появлялся молочного цвета птенец, и у капитана сегодня, определённо, был повод гордиться собой.

\- Капитан, - обратился к нему старпом, вопреки обыкновению, не покинув каюту сразу же после игры. – Вам не показалось странным исполнение на приветственной церемонии вулканского гимна?

\- Это что ли когда ты вручал ромуланке арчеровский подарок? Так это был вулканский гимн?

\- Прозвучала композиция, объединяющая в себе гимны Вулкана и Ромулуса.

\- Действительно, непонятно чего вдруг – мы же прибыли как делегация Федерации. И, не подумай, что я ревную, но с какой стати Арчер настоял на том, что вручать подарок будешь ты? – Джим забарабанил пальцами по столу. - Скульптура, изображающая вулканский жест – раз, вулканский гимн – два, вулканец, вручающий подарок – три. Всё выглядит так, будто Федерация здесь вообще не при чём.

\- Согласен, капитан.

\- Джим.

Коммандер остановил на нём взгляд, но промолчал. Джим поймал себя на том, что разглядывает его лицо: брови, глаза, скулы, остро очерченные изящные уши. Перед глазами всплыла картинка: Спок, стоящий на транспортаторе, целует прощающуюся с ним Ухуру. По логике, Джим должен был пялиться на Ухуру, но на Ухуру он как раз в тот момент и не смотрел, предпочитая, положив болт на деликатность и правила хорошего тона, глазеть на вулканца, совсем как сейчас.

Спок, стоически сносивший сеанс разглядывания, чуть позеленел, но глаз не отвёл. Наконец, у Джима проснулась совесть.

\- Как насчёт попытки реванша завтра в это же время? – взгляд капитана переключился с лица коммандера на его руки, что несомненно должно было согнать румянец с вулканских ушей и щёк.

\- Это будет приемлемо... Джим, - после паузы произнёс Спок, и Джим чуть вздрогнул оттого, насколько тепло прозвучало его имя, сорвавшись с вулканских губ.

 

* * *

 

Но на следующий день Спок не пришёл. Это было неудивительно, учитывая то, как плохо старпом выглядел на мостике: бледный, как обезжиренное молоко, он то и дело переспрашивал и сбивался, словно знаменитое вулканское ай кью упало на полторы сотни вниз, плюс ко всему он едва заметно пошатывался и дрожал, так что Джим, не выдержав и пяти минут этого зрелища, категорично отправил вулканца к Боунсу. 

Закончив с делами, капитан заглянул в медотсек. Спок, по-прежнему бледный, с мрачным видом, который Джим сразу различил за напускной безучастностью, угрюмо пялился в потолок.

\- Как ты? – поинтересовался Кирк, присаживаясь на край кровати.

\- Я совершенно здоров, капитан, уверяю вас. Мне здесь абсолютно нечего делать.

Джим, сочтя, что в данный момент ехидство прозвучит неоправданно жестоко, придержал язык. Подоспевший Боунс вогнал Споку в плечо иглу гипошприца, тот, словно рассерженная кошка, зашипел.

\- Не могу понять, что с ним! Какая-то неизвестная гоблинская хворь, чёрт бы побрал всех зеленокровых! – ничуть не смущаясь присутствием Спока, воскликнул доктор.

\- Ну, ты же его как-то лечишь. К утру поставишь на ноги?

\- Ты охренел, Джим, да? К какому утру?! Иди займись своими делами и не лезь туда, где ничего не смыслишь!

\- Доктор Маккой, вы только что нарушили пятый пункт устава.

\- Вот именно, Боунс, не смей хамить начальству.

Не обращая внимания на слова капитана и старпома, Маккой колдовал над трикодером; затем, отогнув Споку нижнее веко, с мрачным прищуром смотрел туда несколько очень долгих, как показалось Джиму, секунд.

\- М’Бенга! – заорал Маккой в коммуникатор. – Хватай свою задницу и тащи сюда! Джим, ты больше здесь не нужен, выход там, - бесцеремонно указал он на дверь. – Кристина, где ты шляешься, будь любезна привязать этого субчика к койке, чтобы не убежал! Через пять минут все анализы должны быть в лаборатории!

\- В твоих интересах выздороветь и убраться отсюда как можно быстрее, - усмехнулся Джим, дружески потрепав Спока по плечу – оно оказалось неожиданно холодным. – И помни, что я жду тебя на партию в шахматы, а кроме того, на следующей неделе волейбольный матч с краснорубашечниками, не хотелось бы продуть Кексу из-за того, что мой лучший игрок валяется в лазарете.

С лица Спока сползло угрюмое выражение и он, подобравшись, словно на мостике докладывал обстановку, уверенно кивнул:

\- Слушаюсь, сэр.

\- Джим, - улыбнулся капитан и, сопровождаемый огненным взглядом Маккоя, убрался за дверь.

 

Заглянув на мостик, хоть была и не его смена, Джим с первого взгляда понял, что что-то не так. Энсин Линь Бао, младший офицер связи, растерянно глядела на экран, едва заметно шевеля губами.

\- Доложите, энсин.

\- Сигнал, сэр. Узконаправленный сигнал, но я никак не могу его расшифровать.

Джим встал у неё за спиной, вглядываясь в показания на экране.

\- Лейтенант Ухура, на мостик, срочно, - приказал он в коммуникатор.

\- Это видеотрансляция. Попробуйте код Алансона-Брейнсфилда.

Подоспевшая Ухура оттеснила Линь Бао от консоли. Её пальцы летали над клавишами с поразительной частотой.

\- Вы правы, капитан, - признала она. – Почти. Код Алансона-Брейнсфилда, но инвертированный. Включаю трансляцию на главный экран.

Джим замер - с экрана на него смотрел Спок. Старший Спок.

С их прошлой встечи лицо старика заострилось и он стал ещё сильнее напоминать ворона. Судя по узкой кабине и знакомой приборной панели, трансляция шла из типового шаттла R-429, какими укомплектованы большинство звездолётов Федерации. Лампочки на консоли тревожно мигали, сигнализируя об опасной близости нескольких крупных судов.

\- Я адресую это обращение всем, кто меня слышит, и, в первую очередь, Джеймсу Кирку. – скороговоркой произнёс старик, и Джим приложил палец к губам, приказывая остальным молчать; умница Ухура уже успела включить запись. – Надеюсь, хоть на этот раз я не опоздал, - взвыли сирены и, вторя Споку, бортовой компьютер шаттла монотонно забубнил: «Опасность! Опасность! Опасность! Торпеда по левому борту!.. Две торпеды по правому борту!..» Не обращая внимания на угрозы, старик продолжал:  
\- В руководстве Звёздного Флота – заговор. На борту «Энтерпрайз» биологическое оружие, разработанное против ромуланцев. «Энтерпрайз» ни в коем случае не должна...

Прогремел взрыв, и в ту же секунду изображение исчезло. Экипаж мостика, не моргая, смотрел на почерневший экран.

\- Подарок Арчера... – проскрипел зубами Джим. – Чехов! – приказал он, не теряя время на паузы. – Отменить курс на Новый Вулкан, мы летим на Землю. Ухура! Транслируйте полученное сообщение на всех частотах. Соедините меня с адмиралом Пайком.

\- Слушаюсь.

Пока лейтенант вертела настройки, а красная от напряжения энсин следила за её манипуляциями, Кирк, вызвав Маккоя, объяснял тому положение дел. Против обыкновения, доктор не ругался, не поминал дьявола и зеленокровых гоблинов, словом, был настораживающе тих.

\- Боунс, похоже, мы заразили весь Ромулус. Возможно, вирус ещё внутри корабля. Выдели его, обнаружь и обезвредь. Нужно лекарство, вакцина – немедленно.

\- Капитан, - растерянно доложила Ухура. – коммуникатор адмирала заблокирован.

\- Что за?.. Попробуй ещё раз. Чехов – выходи на максимальное ускорение.

\- Джим, - перебил доктор. – Ты в курсе, что ромуланцы – потомки вулканцев, и у них схожая биология?

Кирк застыл на месте.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, Спок?.. Ухура, Ромулус и Новый Вулкан. Предупреди их. Срочно. Пусть введут карантин, мобилизуют врачей... Пайк всё ещё недоступен? Как только сможешь пробиться, соедини меня с ним. Сулу, ты за капитана.

 

...Спок, белее простыни, сидел на краю койки, поддерживаемый М’Бенгой, и его выворачивало в подставленный Кристиной тазик. Джим разыскал Боунса в лаборатории. Тот не попытался его прогнать, не крикнул, даже не повысил голоса.

\- Есть шансы?

\- Пока нет, - устало ответил Маккой. – Я доктор, а не бог. Если бы эта зараза подыхала от таблетки аспирина, её б не назвали биологическим оружием, как думаешь?

Джим нахмурился:

\- Хочешь сказать, Спок... - он не договорил.

\- Вполне возможно, - глядя не на Кирка, а в окуляр микроскопа, процедил доктор. – Вирус зверски живуч и проникает во все виды клеток, отравляя организм токсинами. Пока я не нашёл способа, как с ним бороться.

\- Но ты найдёшь, я знаю.

Боунс скептически поднял бровь.

\- Ты сможешь, Боунс. Возьми себе в помощь весь научный отдел. Всё, что необходимо. Мы в часе пути от Пятой Звёздной Базы, у них огромный госпиталь с кучей оборудования...

\- Джим, мы не можем ни с кем контактировать. Я объявляю карантин, неужели непонятно?

\- Мы и не станем контактировать, воспользуемся транспортатором. Составь список всего, что может понадобиться.

Маккой, не отрываясь от микроскопа, кивнул.

Джим вернулся в палату. Спока уже не рвало, он лежал на спине, отвернув голову от сидящей на краю койки Кристины, и мелко дрожал.

\- Что это? Массаж?

Сестра Чепэл, не прерывая своего занятия, бросила на капитана быстрый взгляд.

\- Доктор М’Бенга - специалист по вулканской медицине, он показал мне, как стимулировать нужные точки.

\- Давай, я помогу. Научи меня, что надо делать.

По взгляду помощницы доктора было видно, что она не в восторге от этой идеи, но спорить с капитаном Кристина не стала.

\- Нажимайте сюда, сюда и сюда, ритмично, но несильно. Это должно активизировать защитные силы организма.

\- Так просто? Я справлюсь, лучше помоги Боунсу.

Кристина поднялась со своего места, с явной неохотой уступая его капитану.

Тот взял безвольные ладони вулканца в свои и коснулся нужных точек в точности так, как показала Чепэл. Старпом перестал дрожать и повернул голову; взгляд, поначалу мутный, прояснился. Джиму показалось, он хочет что-то сказать, но Спок только молча глядел на него. Джиму вдруг стало странно неловко, это было непривычное чувство, словно он был не то что бы даже голый, а прозрачный. Спустя секунду он понял, что это и в самом деле так – вулканец видел все его мысли, как если б они пробегали перед ним по экрану падда. Он резко отдёрнул руки.

\- Простите, - едва шевеля губами, прошептал Спок. 

Джим качнул головой, отмахиваясь от извинения, и снова взял его ладони в свои. Но тут ожил коммуникатор и встревоженно произнёс голосом Ухуры:

\- Сэр, я связалась с подругой, работающей в Штабе. Кристофер Пайк больше не адмирал, он уволен из Флота и находится под домашним арестом!

Кирк тихо выругался и в ту же секунду полетел на пол, предназначенный ему фазерный заряд пришёлся на оттолкнувшего его старпома. Кирк взревел и с быстротой торпеды впечатал кулак в морду Кекса. Хрустнул, разбиваясь в лепёшку, нос, кровь брызнула на вычищенный пол, Джим замахнулся для второго удара, но его опередил луч фазера. Последним, за что зацепился его взгляд, была мертвенно-неподвижная фигура Спока.

 

* * *

Очнувшись, Кирк не сразу сообразил, что он в арестантской - в тесном помещении столпилась куча народа: Скотти, Чехов, Ухура, Сулу, пухлощёкая энсин Линь Бао, Кристина, Гейла и двое парней-научников – Семёнов и Лингдстрем. Сам он лежал на полу, головой на коленях у Гейлы, что было-таки довольно неплохо, если б можно было забыть предысторию. Перекатившись набок, Джим уткнулся в плечо валяющегося без признаков жизни Боунса, над которым, склонившись, хлопотала Кристина.

\- Каптан! - Чехов первым заметил, что Кирк очнулся. – Каптан! Мы все в плену!

Джим, пренебрегая головокружением, легко вскочил на ноги и оправил мундир.

\- Сулу, доложите по форме.

Его слова и уверенный голос, звучавший так, словно не произошло ничего из ряда вон выходящего, удивительным образом подействовали на остальных успокаивающе.

\- Группа офицеров охраны под командованием Хендорфа захватила корабль. Всех, кто оказал сопротивление, доставили сюда. Вас, доктора Маккоя и коммандера Спока оглушили фазерами.  
Джим оглянулся, будто кого-то ища, словно в тесной арестантской что-то могло остаться для него незамеченным.

\- Где коммандер?

\- В лазарете, - откликнулась Кристина.

\- Там есть кому оказать ему помощь?

\- Да, доктора М’Бенгу не тронули.

\- Тогда почему досталось Боунсу?

\- Мы были с ним в лаборатории, когда услышали в палате шум. Когда вбежали, успели увидеть, как энсин Говард выстрелил в вас и вы упали; коммандер Спок был без сознания, а лейтенант Хендорф лежал на полу и его лицо всё было залито кровью; доктор бросился на Говарда, а я попыталась оказать помощь коммандеру, но тут лейтенант Хендорф выстрелил в доктора, а потом направил фазер на меня. Он вызвал по коммуникатору ещё четверых охранников и вас с доктором отволокли в арестантскую. Я просила позволить мне остаться с коммандером, но они не дали. 

\- Я сломал Говарду нос, - с гордостью произнёс Боунс.

\- Неплохое начало. Раз ты очухался, пора отсюда выбираться, - Джим подошёл к репликатору, на пару с унитазом составлявшим все удобства арестантской, и пробежался пальцами по кнопкам. – Все прижмитесь к внешней стене, чтоб не попасть под луч фазера. Лейтенант Ухура, энсин Линь Бао, лейтенант Петровская, сестра Чепэл, по моей команде начнёте визжать, как будто вас медленно и со вкусом режут. 

Тем временем, предназначенный для кормления узников репликатор выдал капитану пластиковый стакан с клюквенным соком. Джим махнул девушкам – те дружно заголосили - и вылил жидкость под дверь, так что снаружи расползлось кроваво-красное пятно. Уловка сработала – дверь отползла в сторону и в комнату, тыча впереди себя фазерами, ввалились два охранника. Их тут же повалили, скрутили, обезоружили, отобрали коммуникаторы и заткнули рты. Взяв один из фазеров себе, а другой отдав Сулу, Джим осторожно высунулся в коридор – там было пусто, за исключением одиноко тоскующего у двери падда с замершей картинкой приостановленной игры – чтобы скоротать время, охранники по-очереди рубились в «галактических зомби». Фортуна явно симпатизировала капитану. Джиму понадобилось три минуты на то, чтобы выйти во внутреннюю техническую сеть «Энтерпрайз», получив доступ к камерам наблюдения, системе оповещения и системе блокировки дверей.

Один из отобранных у охраны коммуникаторов ожил. Кирк кивнул Семёнову – тот ещё в Академии славился умением в совершенстве копировать чужие голоса.

\- Бейли, у вас всё в порядке? – резко прокаркал Кекс.

\- Да, сэр, - голосом Бейли ответил Семёнов.

\- Отбой.

Когда коммуникатор замолк, Джим, чьи пальцы, как бешеные, летали над паддом, был уже в курсе расстановки основных сил противника.

\- Пятеро на мостике держат на прицеле гамма-смену, - перечислял он, следя за показаниями на экране. - Кекс и Говард в лазарете – М’Бенга вправляет им носы.

Гейла захихикала. 

– ...Двоих мы вырубили. На корабле ещё четыреста восемьдесят членов экипажа – и как узнать, кто с нами, а кто нет?

\- Полагаю, у всех прочих заговорщики отобрали фазеры, - заявил Лингдстрем.

\- Точно. Парень, ты гений. Учишься у Спока?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Джим снова прилип к падду.

\- Ребят с фазерами не так много. Сейчас что-нибудь придумаю.

Гейла восторженно улыбнулась, трепеща пушистыми ресницами, но капитан не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания.

\- Готово, - Джим довольно усмехнулся. В коридорах завыли сирены. – Я сымитировал сигнал вторжения в грузовой отсек. Так, четверо парней с мостика бросились по тревоге, остался один. Сулу, идёшь со мной, мы его скрутим. Ты, Чехов, - он протянул Паше падд. – Как только те четверо появятся тут, - Кирк ткнул пальцем в помещение на плане, – заблокируешь им все выходы. Двери там бронированные, никакие фазеры не пробьют. Остальным оставаться здесь и ждать моего приказа, - он прихватил один из коммуникаторов, оставив второй Семёнову, и вместе с Сулу выбежал за дверь.

Справиться с охранником на мостике ничего не стоило – увидев шагнувшего из лифта Кирка с фазером в руках, а за его спиной не менее грозного и столь же вооружённого Сулу, тот сам отбросил оружие и поднял руки. Оставив Сулу на мостике, Джим кинулся в лазарет. Кекс и Говард лежали на койках, обколотые обезболивающим, задрав к потолку перебинтованные носы, и не думали сопротивляться. М’Бенга - дежавю – поддерживал за плечи белого, покрытого испариной Спока, в конвульсиях содрогавшегося над пустым тазиком. При виде капитана во взгляде помощника мелькнуло облегчение и он попытался придать своему телу более соответствующую уставу позу.

\- Как ты, дружище? – Джим коснулся его спины – она была мокрой и холодной на ощупь и дрожала, словно полы в инженерной.

Кирк накинул на Спока одеяло, но М’Бенга тут же его сбросил.

\- Капитан, на самом деле у него жар.

\- Но он холодный!

\- Это вызвано спазмом периферийных сосудов, - М’Бенга замотал головой. – Поверьте, своим одеялом вы только сделаете ему хуже.

Джим кивнул, соглашаясь, и, не отрывая встревоженного взгляда от воскового лица старпома, включил коммуникатор.

\- Чехов, у тебя всё сработало?

\- Да!

\- Отлично. Боунс, Кристина, марш в лазарет. Все прочие – каждый на своё рабочее место. Сулу – курс к Пятой Звёздной Базе. Ухура, свяжись с ними и предупреди, что нам потребуется на борт самое лучшее лабораторное и медицинское оборудование. Боунс, отправь ей точный список. Отбой.

\- Джим, - тихо произнёс Спок. – На борту могли остаться и другие заговорщики. Я могу узнать их имена.

\- Мелдинг? – переспросил Кирк. – Нет. Ты и так еле жив.

\- Джим, - упрямо повторил старпом. – Благополучие корабля важнее благополучия одного члена экипажа, ты согласен?

\- Да.

\- Тогда позволь мне...

\- Нет.

\- Капитан, - вмешался в разговор М’Бенга, - Можно вас на минутку?

С неохотой оставив Спока, Джим шагнул за М’Бенгой в лабораторию.

\- Наверное, мне как доктору не стоит говорить такие вещи, - издалека начал тот. – Но коммандеру становится всё хуже и хуже. Удивительно, как он нашёл силы говорить с вами, но к утру, самое позднее – к следующему вечеру он наверняка умрёт. Так что ради безопасности «Энтерпрайз» вы обязаны воспользоваться его предложением.

\- Нет, - отрезал Кирк.

В лабораторию вбежал Боунс и, не обращая ни на кого внимания, бросился к микроскопу. Джим повернулся к М’Бенге спиной и вышел. 

Кристина Чепэл поправляла лежащему вулканцу подушку.

\- Простите, капитан, но я всё слышал...

\- Очевидно, эксперт по вулканской биологии не в курсе про вулканский острый слух, - с горечью съязвил Джим. – Верь мне, Спок, Боунс тебя починит.

\- Доктор М’Бенга прав. Мой долг помогать вам, пока могу.

\- Твой долг - выздороветь! Точка.

\- Доктор М’Бенга...

\- Отправится на гауптвахту, если позволит себе ещё что-то подобное.

\- Джим, - перебил Спок столь не свойственным ему еле слышным шелестящим шёпотом. – Это не заняло много времени.

\- Ты мелдил Кекса, пока М’Бенга отвлекал меня болтовнёй, это ты хочешь сказать?!

Старпом молча кивнул, соглашаясь.

Джим стиснул зубы, признавая поражение. Спок тихим, монотонным голосом перечислил восемнадцать фамилий. Кирк с ненавистью полоснул взглядом по лицу вышедшего из лаборатории М’Бенги.

\- Я бы узнал всех поимённо так или иначе. Для этого не нужно было устраивать игр у меня за спиной и подвергать риску жизнь старшего офицера!

М’Бенга пожал плечами:

\- Если бы вы раньше применили к делу телепатические способности своего старшего офицера, то о заговоре бы знали уже в первый день полёта. Со всем почтением, капитан, - он подчёркнуто кивнул Джиму и вышел.

Понимая, что на себя он злится ещё больше, чем на М’Бенгу, Джим выдохнул, включил коммуникатор и перечислил Лингдстрему фамилии остальных заговорщиков, попутно назначив его начальником охраны. Затем связался с мостиком. Пятая Звёздня База готова была уже через полчаса, как только «Энтерпрайз» приблизится на расстояние телепортации, передать Боунсу всё необходимое.

\- Кристина! Где тебя носит, когда ты нужна?! – прогремел из лаборатории голос Боунса. Гневный рык доброго доктора показался Джиму хорошим знаком. Сестра Чепэл, до того вытиравшая Споку лоб и виски влажной губкой, сидя на краешке койки, тут же вскочила на ноги и поспешила на зов.

\- ...Если бы я применил мелдинг к Хендорфу сразу, когда вы попросили меня об этом...

\- ...Ты б нарушил устав, вулканские обычаи, свои моральные принципы и не был бы таким идеально-правильным. Но вообще – да, это бы многое упростило, - он опустился на согретое Кристиной место и, как она учила, взял руки Спока в свои, большими пальцами массируя нужные точки.

В комнате повисла тишина, но это была только видимость. Поток мыслей Кирка устремился к Споку по мосту из соединённых рук. Не сказать, что решиться на это было просто, но Джим посчитал это нормальной платой за улучшение самочувствия старпома. Он старался быть как можно менее эмоциональным, чтоб не позорить перед вулканцем человеческий род и, чего уж кривить душою, себя. Джим мысленным взором окинул случившееся, посвящая старпома в неизвестные тому подробности, изложил свои выводы, намерения и прогнозы. И замолчал. Потому что мысленно передавать информацию оказалось куда быстрее, чем привычным способом. Джим держался за руки вулканца и безмолвствовал, когда вдруг понял, что немота - ложь, что поток мыслей ни на секунду не прекращался, он, как река подо льдом, тёк себе и тёк, крича о боли потери друга и о страхе потерять ещё одного, если только Боунс не сотворит чудо.

\- Эй! – Джим чуть не подпрыгнул от окрика Боунса. – Чего это ты делаешь?

Капитан недоумённо посмотрел на него.

Маккой закатил глаза:

\- С какого перепугу ты хватаешь гоблина за руки? Ты лишился мозгов и забыл, что он контактный телепат?

\- Погоди, Кристина сказала, что это стимулирует защиту организма и всё такое...

\- Доктор... – слабо вставил вулканец, но Боунс его проигнорировал.

\- Стимулирует! – Маккой потряс над головой руками. – Ничего подобного! Да выпусти ты его, наконец!

Джим послушно разжал пальцы. 

– ...То, что ты сейчас вытворял, допустимо только между супругами. А если вулканца лапает за руки, вот как ты, кто-то посторонний, его не по-детски плющит и колбасит! Ясно? А Кристине я голову откушу!

\- Спок, прости, что так вышло, - вулканец открыл рот, но капитан показал жестом, чтобы тот не тратил силы на слова. - Боунс, зачем она соврала? – ответ пришёл в голову раньше, чем капитан договорил фразу до конца. 

Влюблённая в вулканца девушка вычитала где-то о романтичных, по её представлению, инопланетных касаниях, но не взяла на себя труд разузнать обо всём подробнее. Когда же её застал за неподобающим занятием Кирк, наскоро придумала объяснение. 

– ...Ладно, не отвечай. Скажи лучше, когда поставишь на ноги Спока?

Боунс фыркнул:

\- Слишком спешишь, парень.

\- Я ж тебя знаю, тебе есть, чем похвастаться. Выкладывай.

Маккой вонзил Споку в плечо гипошприц.

\- Я нашёл, как затормозить течение болезни. Ещё далеко не победа, но всё-таки. 

\- Отлично! Ты молодчина! – Джим, подскочив с кровати, сжал Боунса в объятиях.

\- Ладно-ладно, задушишь, – доктор отодвинул капитана подальше. - Получу обещанное оборудования, тогда работа пойдёт быстрей. И нужно поделиться результатом с ромуланцами. 

Кирк, всё ещё радостно улыбаясь, вызвал мостик.

\- Лейтенант Ухура, Свяжитесь с Ромулусом. Маккой нашёл, как затормозить заразу.

\- Сэр, - голос офицера связи прозвучал настораживающе скованно. – С вами желает говорить Брендон Горовиц, адъютант адмирала Арчера.

\- Серьёзно? Надо ж, какая честь. Подождёт. Сперва свяжись с Ромулусом и передай им результаты Боунса.

\- Я не могу, сэр, - на последнем слове Ухура споткнулась.

Слушавший их разговор Маккой нахмурил брови.

\- Приступайте, лейтенант, - с нажимом повторил Кирк.

\- Я не могу! – коммуникатор разразился рыданиями. Джим и Боунс тревожно переглянулись, и капитан, на ходу выхватывая фазер, бросился на мостик.

 

* * *

Фазер капитану не пригодился, на первый взгляд, ничего опаснее женских слёз «Энтерпрайз» не угрожало. Хотя второй взгляд говорил об обратном: очень уж тиха и понура была его команда.

\- Капитан, - вытерев лицо рукой, пробормотала Ухура. – Мне очень жаль, но...

Она нажала кнопку панели, и на главном экране возникло самодовольное лицо Горовица.

\- Кирк, - протянул тот, кисло улыбаясь. – А где же твой кузнечикоподобный старпом? Прихворнул?

\- Меня удивляет, почему ты ещё не в тюрьме, - невозмутимо ответил Джим.

\- Меня удивляет, как такому дураку доверили «Энтерпрайз».

\- Если ты не врубился, Кекс и его приятели под замком, корабль снова у меня, лекарство от вируса почти готово, и весь квадрант знает о предательстве Арчера.

\- Если ты не врубился, мне нет дела до этих клоунов; корабль, поверь мне на слово, уже не твой; лекарства инородцы не получат; а весь квадрант сосёт, потому что сила за Федерацией, а в Федерации сила за Арчером. Единственное, в чём ты нам подгадил - не дал спихнуть вину за эпидемию на вулканцев. А как было бы круто: месть, вендетта; остроухие, подыхая, проклинают друг дружку, а мы все в белом шлём бедняжечкам гуманитарные одеяла.

Джим отодвинул Ухуру от связистской консоли и застучал по клавишам.

Под аккомпанемент ухуровских: «Не надо! Не надо!» Горовиц продолжал:

\- Тебе будет интересно узнать, что эпидемия, которую начал ты со своим остроухим дружком, уже в самом разгаре: тысячи умерших, миллионы заболевших, и это только начало! Она, как степной пожар, разлетается по многомиллиардной империи. Карантин ввели слишком поздно, десятки ромуланских планет заражены. Здорово, да?

\- Боунс, перешли мне на падд свои выкладки, - приказал Джим в коммуникатор.

\- Готово, - прозвучал голос доктора.

\- Отправляю, - Джим занёс было палец, но его задержал торопливый возглас Горовица, слившийся воедино с рыдающим: «Стой!» Ухуры.

\- Погоди-погоди-погоди! Прежде, чем совершить очередную глупость, Кирк, взгляни сюда.

\- Сэм?!

Брат угрюмо глядел себе под ноги.

\- Если ты не послушаешься, не уберёшь шаловливые пальчики от консоли и не передашь командование Хендорфу, этот приятный молодой человек, сын героя и его храброй жены, муж милой молодой женщины и отец твоего двухмесячного племянника, умрёт. Вот прям здесь и сейчас, у тебя на виду.

Джим замер. Брат всё так же отводил взгляд.

\- Ну? – поторопил Горовиц.

\- Сэм, это шанс спасти миллиарды. Там тоже братья, отцы и дети...

\- Но не твои, - вставил белобрысый.

Сэм поднял голову. Посмотрел Джиму в глаза и кивнул. Ухура вскрикнула: «Нет!» Капитан, не сводя с брата неподвижного взгляда, вдавил до упора кнопку. Горовиц хлопнул в ладоши. За спиною Сэма тут же возник силуэт охранника, на секунду мелькнул луч фазера, и брат упал. Джим вонзил ногти в ладони.

\- Браво-браво, очевидно, за героизм всё-таки отвечает некий ген, доставшийся вам обоим от батюшки. Когда-то я поступал на биофак, но экзамены принимали тупые придурки.

Джим отвёл наконец взгляд от главного экрана, сердце колотило по ушам так, что заглушало словесный понос Горовица, всхлипы Ухуры и гробовое молчание команды.

На мониторе станции связи темнела надпись: «Сообщение не отправлено». Джим, с трудом шевеля деревянными пальцами, пробежал по кнопкам - безрезультатно. Ещё и ещё. Накатывало ощущение кошмара.

\- Обидно, да? Брата подставил, а доброго дела не сделал. Раз на раз не приходится, привыкай. Говорят, ты в Академии непроходимый тест взломал – интересно, как выкрутишься сейчас?

\- Лейтенант Ухура, почему связь заблокирована?

\- Это я. Я заблокировала связь. Он приказал мне... он держит у себя мою сестру...

\- Милая чёрная девочка, восемь лет, зовут Стелла, обожает карамельные хлопья - позёвывая, прокомментировал Горовиц. – Хочешь и на её смерть взглянуть? Не вопрос.

\- Ниота, - убеждая не столько её, сколько себя, с трудом произнёс Джим. - Умрут миллиарды ромуланских девочек.

\- Но это даже не лекарство, всего лишь отсрочка! Прошу тебя, умоляю, ей всего лишь восемь! – Ухура, рыдая, упала перед ним на колени, вцепляясь в штанины.

\- Каптан, - дрожащим голосом взмолился Чехов.

\- Лейтенант Ухура, встаньте немедленно, - Джим устало коснулся глаз и опустил руки.

\- Так ты не взломаешь пароль? А как же миллиарды ромуланских девочек? А как же твой брат? Он теперь тоже на их стороне.

\- Чего тебе надо, урод? – процедил Кирк.

\- И всё? – разочарованно протянул Горовиц, вновь придавая лицу кислое выражение. – Так просто? Выходит, я зря посылал за твоим племяшкой? Кстати, обожаю младенцев – у моей сестры такой же.

\- Чего тебе надо? – с ненавистью повторил капитан.

\- Да мне-то ничего. Просто адмиралу неохота с тобой время терять. Короче, слушай: выпускаешь на волю Хендорфа и его придурков - раз, передаёшь Хендорфу командование – два. И всё. Даже никакого три не требуется. Видишь, какая легкотня?

\- При условии, что моя команда не пострадает.

\- Так до сих пор никто и не пострадал, кроме как по твоей вине, верно? - Горовиц сделал знак своим людям, и двое плечистых парней в форме унесли тело Сэма. - Кстати, очень рекомендую посмотреть перед сном земную программу новостей – обхохочешься, - белобрысый скользнул рукой в карман и, выудив пластинку жвачки, ловко освободил её от бумаги и сунул в рот. – Дважды в день мне велено выходить на связь с Хендорфом. Кстати, а почему ему дали кликуху Кекс? – не дождавшись ответа, он надул пузырь, лопнул его и продолжил. – Первый сеанс через десять минут. Если выйдут какие-то траблы, учти: девочка и племяшка всё ещё у нас.

Джим медленно, словно его шея изо всех сил противилась решению хозяина, кивнул.

\- Тогда чао, - Горовиц лопнул очередной пузырь, и экран погас.

\- Освободить заключённых, - чётко приказал Джим, глядя прямо перед собой. 

Его команда отводила глаза. Джим чувствовал, будто попал внутрь Кобаяши Мару, став цифрою, деталью кода, моралью для будущих поколений дебилов. Покинув мостик, он зашагал в свою каюту.

 

* * *

 

У дверей его уже поджидали двое охранников. Эти тоже отводили глаза, будто сговорившись. У Джима отобрали коммуникатор с фазером, но позволили взять смену белья и гигиенические принадлежности, после чего препроводили в арестантскую, где его встретил оставленный предыдущими гостями полный унитаз несмытого дерьма.

Нажав слив, капитан отстегнул со стены пластиковые нары и упал на них лицом вниз. Он даже не пошевелился, когда спустя несколько минут дверь отъехала в сторону и со стуком закрылась снова.

\- Джим, - послышались шаги, и тяжёлая рука легла ему на плечо. – Парень, кончай винить себя.

\- Боунс, ты не представляешь, как мне хреново, - пробормотал Кирк, не поднимая головы.

\- Джим, - доктор неслабо потряс его. – Тебе нужно выпить. Давай, вставай, подними свою задницу и взломай этот чёртов репликатор.

Кирк не шелохнулся. Тогда Боунс пошёл к репликатору сам.

\- Ну и вонизма, - сказал он, поведя носом, и покосился на Кирка, затем на унитаз.

\- Это не я, - безжизненным голосом пояснил Джим.

Боунс принялся стучать по кнопкам.

\- Ничего не выходит. Помоги, а?

\- Я не буду пить, - так же тускло ответил Кирк.

\- Зато я буду.

Джим поднялся с узкой пластиковой койки и шагнул к репликатору.

\- Уже нализался? – безучастно произнёс он, приблизившись к доктору - от того сильно несло ромуланским элем.

\- Было с чего, - Боунс уступил капитану место перед панелью, и тот монотонно застучал по клавишам. - Говард вылил в раковину приготовленное для Спока лекарство и отформатировал падд с записями.

На секунду Кирк замер.

\- Я думал, хуже уже быть не может.

\- Ещё как может. Будь оптимистом, Джим. Как я.

Вместо ответа тот протянул ему бутылку ромуланского и, без сил опустившись на нары, отвернулся лицом к стене. Доктор потеснил друга, примостив задницу напротив его коленей.

\- Не будешь пить, хоть поговори со мной, увидишь, станет легче, - судя по шелесту фольги, во время монолога, доктор расчищал дорогу к пробке.

Джим глубоко вздохнул.

\- Мы не ладили с братом. Я всегда считал его приспособленцем и тряпкой, за то что он водил дружбу с отчимом. Выполнял поручения Фрэнка, смотрел с ним футбол, даже клеил открытки на рождество. Сэм всем, конечно, клеил: и маме и мне, но меня бесило, что и отчиму тоже, понимаешь?

Доктор прочистил горло:

\- Понимаю, - дно бутылки глухо брякнуло, соприкоснувшись с полом.

\- А теперь он, чтобы помочь ромуланцам, которых в своей Айове и в глаза-то никогда не видел, позволил себя убить. Мне. И я его убил.

\- Тихо-тихо-тихо, Джим, успокойся, - рука доктора коснулась его плеча. - Не ты. Вовсе не ты.

\- Я убью Горовица. И Арчера. И Говарда. И Кекса, - Кирк спрятал лицо в ладонях, и до Боунса донеслись сдавленные звуки, говорящие о том, что капитан флагмана Федерации плачет, как десятилетний мальчик, захлёбывающийся от бессилия.

Боунс отошёл, чтобы не смущать.

\- Джим, - произнёс он из дальнего угла арестантской, глядя в стену перед собой. – Я не сказал тебе сразу, хотел чем-то порадовать, типа сюрприз, - не дождавшись ответа, он продолжил. – Мне удалось заначить для Спока лекарство, тормозящее вирус, собственно, поэтому я и напился. Прости.

Джим приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на доктора.

\- Я перелил его в бутылку из-под эля, а так как бутылка была полной...

Джим рассмеялся:

\- Боунс, сволочь, как я тебя люблю!

Тот неловко замолк на середине фразы и заговорщицки улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Кристина или М’Бенга знают о твоём фокусе?

\- Да. Кристина была со мной в лаборатории, а М’Бенга в соседней комнате заговаривал Говарду зубы.

\- Это он умеет, - кивнул с усмешкой Джим, затем вытер рукавом лицо и посмотрел на доктора. – Боунс, если ты вздумаешь кому-то рассказать о том, что я здесь, как нищий на паперти, заливался слезами, нашей дружбе конец.

\- Вообще не понимаю о чём ты. Какие слёзы? Ничего не было. Выпьешь со мной?

Джим кивнул.

 

Спустя полчаса дверь снова открылась, пропуская охранника. Это был Стюарт, доигровщик из команды краснорубашечников, матч с которыми должен был состояться в среду. Ещё неделю назад он непринуждённо шутил в раздевалке о том, как по ошибке ущипнул за задницу Чехова, со спины перепутав его со своей девушкой, Линь Бао, носящей на тренировку такие же штаны; теперь этот парень неожиданно стал врагом.

Стюарт принёс головизор. Очевидно, он не опасался нападения, потому как, устанавливая голо на нары, спокойно поворачивался к пленникам спиной. Затем он включил новостной канал и, так и не проронив ни слова, вышел.

Джим терпеливо ждал, понимая, что сейчас увидит то, на что намекал Горовиц, и это что-то его не обрадует. Боунс, будучи не в курсе, недоумённо вскидывал брови и, что-то бурча себе под нос, мерил шагами комнату.

«...А теперь снова к новостям галактическим. Свирепствующая в Ромуланской Империи эпидемия уже унесла жизни полумиллиона человек. Число заболевших приближается к двумстам миллионам, но, возможно, цифры намного выше, так как связь с пострадавшими районами нарушена. Правительство Объединённой Федерации Планет выслало пострадавшим гуманитарную помощь на общую сумму в десять миллионов кредитов. Главный врач Солнечной системы Альберто Гонзалес успокоил нашего корреспондента, заявив, что смертельный вирус опасен только для ромуланцев и близких к ним по строению вулканцев, людям же ничего не грозит. Доктор Гонзалес призвал прекратить панику...» 

Далее показали смуглого коренастого Гонзалеса, который наукообразным языком, попутно чертя маркером на доске закорючки, доказывал, что вирус-убийца является мутировавшим вирусом ромуланского гриппа, известного ещё с давних пор, и что людям, ввиду их в корне отличающейся биологии, он совершенно не опасен. Затем Гонзалеса сменила белокурая дикторша.

«Информация о том, что Ромуланское правительство якобы обвинило Федерацию в применении биологического оружия, не подтвердилась. Как стало известно нашему корреспонденту, проконсул Тал’Ведра, которой оппозиционная пресса приписала это обвинение, скончалась в столице Ромулуса три дня назад. На Новом Вулкане заболевших нет. Слово послу Нового Вулкана на Земле господину Сареку». 

На экране возник седой вулканец, он почти не изменился с того дня, как Спок вытащил его с гибнущей планеты на «Энтерпрайз». «Наш народ, - бесстрастно глядя перед собой, вещал Сарек, - с глубоким прискорбием выражает сочувствие и поддержку народу Ромулуса. Пережив величайшую потерю в нашей истории, мы как никто другой понимаем боль...»

\- Вулканцы же не испытывают эмоций, - заметил Боунс.

\- Чего ты хочешь? Он же политик. Не перебивай.

«...Благодаря вовремя введённому карантину ни один из моих соотечественников не пострадал...»

Джим аж подскочил:

\- Вулканцы, как видишь, ещё и не врут! Не пострадал? А как же Спок?!

\- Откуда ему знать? – поднял бровь доктор.

\- Он не может не знать! Боунс, они ввели карантин, приняв наше предупреждение! Вулканцы знают всю правду об эпидемии, об Арчере, и о роли «Энтерпрайз»! Неужели посол может быть не в курсе, что именно его сын вручал эту чёртову хрень проконсулу? И только бы идиот не догадался, что зараза подействует также и на Спока!

\- Тсс... – Боунс бесцеремонно зажал ему рот рукой.

Сарека уже сменил высоколобый седеющий брюнет, типичный «аналитик».

«...Распространяющий эти оскорбительные для человечества слухи бывший капитан звездолёта «Энтерпрайз» Джеймс Кирк. Что движет этим молодым карьеристом, успевшим запрыгнуть в мундир капитана флагмана Федерации, не успев даже сойти с университетской скамьи? Жажда славы, попытка, не гнушаясь никакими методами, набрать политический капитал?..»

\- Суки, - сквоз зубы процедил Боунс.

Кирк, сжав кулаки, молчал.

«...Так кто же он, Джеймс Ти Кирк? Клингонский наёмник, самопальный интриган или просто сбрендивший мальчишка? Чтобы найти ответ на этот вопрос, наш корреспондент добился аудиенции у Джонатана Арчера, пожалуй, самого известного и заслуженного адмирала победоносного Звёздного Флота Федерации...»

\- Хочешь слушать дальше? – мрачно поинтересовался Боунс.

\- Разумеется. Если я надеюсь что-либо изменить, я должен владеть информацией.

\- А ты надеешься?

На это Кирк промолчал.

Арчер, белозубо улыбаясь с экрана, чуть покачивал головой, словно патриарх, с мягким упрёком взирающий на шалости неразумного потомства. «...Я знаю Джима много лет. Это талантливый способный мальчик. Я был близким другом его славного отца...» 

Боунс сплюнул в унитаз.

«...В космосе полно неизведанных, подчас опасных загадок. Таинственные излучения, новые болезни, воздействие чуждых нам разумов – достаточно одного, чтобы подкосить психику неопытного и незрелого юноши». 

Воспользовавшись паузой, корреспондент, рыжая скуластая красотка с умопомрачительными спиралями в ушах, задала новый вопрос: «Как вы относитесь к тому, что Кирк обвиняет вас в организации заговора и называет ответственным за происходящее на Ромулусе?» 

Арчер, посмотрев Джиму прямо в глаза, будто зная, что тот сейчас, стиснув до боли зубы, глядит на него, обезоруживающе улыбнулся: «Я прощаю его».

Дверь отъехала в сторону, и вошли Бейли и Стюарт, помахивая фазерами.

\- Руки за голову и на выход.

* * *

Джима провели по коридору и впихнули в тесную комнату, напоминающую кладовку. С Боунсом его разлучили ещё на пороге арестантской. Джим огляделся – это и правда была кладовка, где в обычное время инженеры хранили свои инструменты, но ради такого случая их, видимо, куда-то перетащили. Видимо, кто-то – Кекс, Горовиц, а может, и сам Арчер счёл арестантскую чересчур роскошной. Здесь удобства исчерпывались оцинкованным ведром, в качестве ложа к услугам капитана были все четыре квадратных метра пола, а радушный официант в форме офицера охраны дважды в день приносил бутылку воды и гамбургер, в то время как второй наставлял на Джима фазер. Охранники блюли обет молчания, особенно после того случая, когда Бейли на третий день сболтнул, что Ухура арестована тоже. Кирк пытался выяснить, что с Боунсом и Споком, куда направляется «Энтерпрайз» и с какой целью, но парням словно рот иглой зашили. Так прошло ещё несколько дней, пока вместо очередного гамбургера в капитанскую клетушку не ввалился сам Кекс и с видимым удовольствием не заключил джимовы запястья в наручники. Затем последовало путешествие по корабельным коридорам, где Джим вертел головой, стремясь ухватить хоть какую-то информацию и был вознаграждён чуть заметным обнадёживающим кивком вынырнувшего на секунду из-за угла М’Бенги. В конце Кирка ожидала транспортаторная с Говардом за пультом, и Джим успел подумать, что вероятность благополучного перемещения неприлично мала, но Говард неожиданно справился, и едва успевшего материализоваться Кирка снова потащили по коридору уже другие охранники. Их путь завершился ангаром, где Джима впихнули в шаттл, и он полчаса развлекался, наблюдая за облаками через плечо угрюмого сержанта, пока шасси не коснулись земли. Тогда охранник, не размениваясь на слова, грубо дёрнул его за плечо и выволок наружу. Взлётное поле Риверсайда встретило Джима потрескавшимся бетоном и мятыми стаканчиками из-под колы, зато ветер был упруг и свеж, и солнце било в лицо, забираясь под зажмуренные от удовольствия веки.

\- Пошли, - сквозь зубы проронил цербер, тыча в рёбра фазером, и Джим зашагал по полю, затем по обочине пустого шоссе, а потом по пустынным и пыльным риверсайдовским улочкам, среди одно- и двухэтажных старомодных домов и выгоревших на солнце газонов, выученным до мельчайших деталей, тысячу раз повторённым маршрутом.

Дом мало изменился, разве что вылинявший флажок на веранде с надписью «дом, милый дом» сменился на более новый с изображением улыбающейся пузатой индюшки. Сержант, очень серьёзно отнёсшийся к своим обязанностям, не сводя с Джима подозрительного взгляда и взведённого фазера, утопил волосатым пальцем кнопку звонка. В доме послышлись шаги. Джим напряжённо ждал. Наконец дверь открылась, и на пороге показалась его мать в потёртых джинсах, растянутой футболке и тапочках, за её спиною маячил отчим.

\- Джим, – испуганно пробормотала она, потянувшись к нему руками, но, заметив сержанта, застыла на месте и, обращаясь к охраннику, растерянно пролепетала. – Здравствуйте.

Тот, не удостоив Вайнону устным ответом, кивнул, механически разведя губы в улыбке, и обратился к Джиму.

\- Парень, ты остаёшься здесь. Высунешь нос из города – отправишься прямиком в тюрьму. Такое распоряжение. Мне раз в день приказано тебя проверять, - мрачно добавил он.

Вайнона ахнула, отчим многозначительно прочистил горло.

\- Так я вроде как в ссылке здесь, что ли? – уточнил на всякий случай Кирк.

\- Ты чо, тупой? Я же сказал: высунешь нос из города – прямиком в тюрьму, - сержант повернулся, собираясь уходить.

\- Эй, стой! – окликнул Джим. – А наручники? Я так даже поссать толком не могу.

Сержант хмуро посмотрел на Кирка и с неохотой достал коммуникатор. Спустя пару минут, получив милостивое разрешение начальства, он снял таки с Джима наручники, повторил в виде напутствия прощальное «прямиком в тюрьму» и отвалил восвояси. Вот тогда мать всплеснула руками и зарыдала, а отчим втянул их обоих комнату и запер дверь с криком: «Нечего позориться перед соседями!»

\- Садись, - велела мать, указывая рукой на продавленное кресло. – Ну же, садись!

Джим послушно провалился туда, как в ров, и мать с уставившим руки в боки отчимом нависли над ним.

\- Сынок, - начала Вайнона влажным от слёз голосом. – Как же ты мог? Что ты такое натворил?

\- По головидению про тебя рассказывают, мерзавец, - козлиным тенорком подхватил отчим. – На весь свет осрамил!

\- Ты хоть знаешь, что твой брат умер? – всхлипывая, поинтересовалась мать.

Губы Джима дрогнули, когда он кивнул.

\- Погиб, как герой, спасая из огня девочку...

Джим и не пытался скрыть удивление.

\- В то время как ты, поганец, - вклинившись в паузу, брызжа слюной, пророкотал отчим, - предал свою планету, вонючий пащенок!

\- Он просто болен! – накинулась на мужа Вайнона. – Молчи!

Джим, кусая губы, смотрел на мать. Поймав её руку в свои, он покачал головой:

\- Всё совсем не так.

\- А как?! - с надрывом спросила та, и по голосу Джим понял, что ему не поверят, но он должен был попытаться.

На протяжении всего рассказа мать, жалостливо поджав губы, недоверчиво мотала головой, а отчим издевательски усмехался.

\- Джимми, - протянула мать, когда Кирк закончил, - Ты хочешь, чтобы я поверила, что ты выбрал смерть Сэма в обмен на какое-то там лекарство? Что мой сын умер из-за тебя? По вине собственного брата? – она потрепала его по волосам. – Нет уж, позволь думать, что ты сошёл с ума или стал клингонским шпионом. Тем более, - добавила она еле слышно. – нам выдали тело Сэмми. Он весь обгорел, кроме лица.

Джим закрыл лицо руками. Возражать ей, говоря, что покрыть ожогами труп ничего не стоило, выглядело кощунством, и он промолчал.

Отчим заключил всхлипывающую мать в объятия и принялся поглаживать по спине, бросая на Джима полные ненависти взгляды. Плач набирал обороты, и Джиму почти ничего на свете не хотелось так сильно, как убраться отсюда, разве что, наконец помыться. Но напоследок он всё же спросил:

\- Мама, а с тобой не связывался Пайк?

Та прекратила рыдать, но лишь для того, чтобы обиженно поджать губы.

\- Нет. Он даже на похороны Сэма не пришёл. Зато позвонил Арчер! – с вызовом глядя на сына, добавила она.  
Джим кивнул, выбрался из кресла и, не реагируя на шипение отчима, направился в свою комнату. Вослед ему неслось: 

\- Довёл мать, мерзавец!

 

* * *

 

Вымывшись, переодевшись в чистое и ополовинив холодильник, Джим выскользнул из дому. Делать ему в городке было совершенно нечего, здравый смысл подсказывал вернуться в Сан-Франциско – неофициальную столицу Федерации, поближе к штаб-квартире командования Флота, туда, где плетутся интриги, строятся заговоры, и решения, влекущие за собой гибель миллиардов, принимаются с той же лёгкостью, с какой Тиберий Кирк признавал необходимость опрыскать кукурузные поля от саранчи. Если он и сможет что-нибудь узнать о Споке, Боунсе, Ухуре и дальнейшей судьбе «Энтерпрайз», то только там. 

Попыток достучаться до матери Джим больше не делал. Пока он ел, та говорила с ним, как с умственно неполноценным, крутившийся рядом отчим непрестанно усмехался, будто его заклинило, тряс головой и зыркал из-под прищуренных век. Кирк не тешился иллюзиями, что знакомые или соседи отнесутся к нему лучше, чем родная мать, и поверят в его историю; к тому же надо было обмозговать ситуацию, желательно не будучи при этом мишенью для косых взглядов случайных прохожих, поэтому, покинув отчий дом и навестив могилу Сэма, он прямиком зашагал к старой конюшне. Это было понурое полуразвалившееся строение, примечательное лишь тем, что его до сих пор не снесли. Когда-то конюшню построил джимов дед, владелец сотни акров кукурузных полей и пафосного имени Тиберий. Дед обожал лошадей, просто жить без них не мог, одна из них и спровадила беднягу в рай в неудачном прыжке через овраг. Сбежав с похорон деда, десятилетний Джим, оседлал вороную и, замирая от страха, раз за разом брал то же препятствие, пока его не застукала за этим занятием мать. Вороную продали, а сарай остался.

Конюшня не запиралась – отчим давно забил на эту развалюху, а мать редко бывала в городе, и конюшней пользовались все, кому не лень, особенно летом – от наркоманов до ищущих где перепихнуться подростков, и только Вайнона с супругом не знали об этом. Поэтому Джим не удивился, найдя дверь приоткрытой. Потопав для приличия, чтоб те, кому есть что скрывать, поскорей это скрыли, он толкнул застонавшую в петлях дверь и ступил в темноту.

\- Джим, - прошептал до боли знакомый голос, и Кирк замер на месте, не веря своим ушам.

\- Спок? – переспросил он с надеждой. – Спок?

Навстречу шагнула сухопарая фигура, и Кирк, радостно вскрикнув, сжал старика в объятиях.

\- Жив?.. Поверить не могу! Жив!

Когда Джим выпустил его наконец, чтоб, отступив на полшага, разглядеть, его встретила абсолютно невулканская улыбка.

Спок позволил вновь себя обнять и, пока Джим, стиснув его рёбра, сыпал вопросами, старик стоял, замерев, с прикрытыми веками, чуть улыбался, и губы его дрожали.

\- Как ты нашёл меня и где вообще был? Как спасся из шаттла?

\- Я покинул челнок до того, как его взорвали.

В глазах старика мелькнул вопрос, и Джим, поняв без слов, легонько кивнул. Пальцы осторожно коснулись щеки, и Кирк обнаружил себя в летящем сквозь космос шаттле. Вот Спок колдует над панелью связи, вот, избегая попасть в камеру, включает неизвестное Джиму устройство, вот появляется голограмма старика. Вот компьютер предупреждает об опасности, взвывает сирена, голограмма рассказывает о заговоре, а настоящий Спок влезает в скафандр, открывает шлюз, включает двигатель, и его реактивной струёй относит прочь от люка; в ту же секунду челнок взрывается.

\- Меня подобрало кардассианское торговое судно. Всё произошло в близости стационарной земной орбиты, - пояснил Спок. - А там всегда довольно людно, капитан.

Ветхая конюшня, единственный имеющийся в распоряжении Джеймса Кирка звездолёт, скрипнула дверью – сквозняки хозяйничали здесь, как у себя дома.

Джим невесело улыбнулся.

\- Меня разжаловали.

\- Ты всегда будешь моим капитаном, Джим.

Дверь скрипнула снова, увеличивая щель, позволяя лучше разглядеть глаза старика.

\- Спок, ты очень многого не знаешь. Будет лучше, если ты снова применишь этот свой вулканский мелдинг и вытащишь из моих мозгов нужную информацию.

Старик кивнул, горячие пальцы снова коснулись виска, и Спок увидел приём во дворце ромуланских правителей и штурм медотсека, джимову каморку с ведром в углу и всё прочее, наполняющее капитанскую голову, включая скорбь, боль, страх и нежность, и огромное, размером с альфа-квадрант, чувство вины. А Джим увидел Кекса и Говарда, вскидывающих фазеры, и старика, глядящего с высоты в огромный зал, услышал шёпотом произнесённые напутственные слова, обращённые к нему, стоящему далеко внизу в мареве славы и поздравлений. Увидел, как старик начал поворачиваться, как два луча ударили одновременно, и почувствовал тень той боли, что прошила грудь старого Спока. Тот упал на спину, мазнув рукой по стеклу, и всё погрузилось во тьму. Тьма рассеялась, когда в вену вошла игла, впрыскивая в кровь лекарство, и Джим откуда-то знал, что между этими событиями прошло четырнадцать с половиной часов. Чьё-то мутное, неразличимое лицо склонилось над ним, горячая рука поправила на лбу повязку, и свет, немилосердно жгущий веки, потух вновь. А потом чей-то разум вероломно проник в сознание, выпотрашивая память, как ящики чужого стола. Спок попытался вытолкнуть пришельца, но сил хватило только на то, чтоб разглядеть его, узнать и ужаснуться. Вслед за этим разум заполонили чужие доводы, логичные и безжалостные: десять тысяч особей – крах для популяции, чтоб выжить и вернуть хотя бы часть былого влияния, население должно расти стремительно, увеличиваясь, как минимум, в десять раз за поколение. Федерация владеет технологиями и ресурсами, Новый Вулкан нищ, как палаточный лагерь бойскаутов, знания Спока в обмен на деньги, здания, новейшее репродуктивное оборудование и высококлассных специалистов - приемлемая сделка. Доводы потонули в тишине. Взгляд очнувшегося спустя час с четвертью Спока упёрся в потолок вулканского посольства. Слух Джима вновь различил скрип несмазанных петель, и громкий окрик выдернул его из глубин чужой памяти.

\- А ну-ка прочь от заразного, я в нём наделаю дырок!

Контакт прервался, Джим, резко обернувшись, увидел отчима, направляющего на них винтовку. Молниеносно он закрыл собой старика.

\- Милуешься с ушастым, да, Джим? Я всё видел. Проследил за тобой от самого дома. Надеялся, ты психанёшь да и дёрнешься прочь из города. Тут-то я и позвоню в полицию – дескать, вяжите его, парни, тащите его в кутузку, Джимми ещё за тот раз не отсидел, будет знать, сука, как трогать чужие вещи. А ты, значит, тискаться по сараям с инородцами?.. Бог мой, да этому ж лет сто, не меньше! Ну ты блин, Джим, даёшь, извращенец чёртов.

Отчим взвёл курок.

\- Отойди от заразного!

Джим бросился вперёд, перехватывая дуло. Выкрутив ружьё, он боднул отчима в нос, тот свалился на спину и визгливо заверещал. Оказавшийся рядом Спок коснулся его плеча, и отчим затих, отключившись.

\- «Заразный»? – переспросил Джим.

\- Большинство людей уверены, что ромуланцы и вулканцы - переносчики смертельной инфекции. За последнюю неделю нескольких ромуланцев насмерть закидали камнями.

Джим, сжав губы, кивнул.

\- Сколько он проваляется? – Кирк слегка ткнул отчима носком ботинка.

\- Пять целых две десятых часа.

\- Узнай, звонил ли он в полицию, и знает ли кто-нибудь, что он здесь.

Спок на секунду прижал пальцы к лицу лежащего.

\- На оба вопроса ответ отрицательный.

\- Отлично, - произнёс Джим. – Тогда сотри ему память, и мы едем в Сан-Франциско. Ты голоден?

Спустя минуту, Кирк, проскользнув в дом незаметно для матери, выпотрашивал холодильник, выгребая овощи и зелень для Спока и яблоки с окороком для себя. Прихватив кепку – чтоб меньше бросалось в глаза сходство с персонажем из новостей – и шапочку для Спока – чтобы скрыть непопулярные среди народа уши, он написал матери записку: «Пошёл в бар, приду поздно» и вскоре, разыскав старика там же, где оставил, уже шагал с ним полями в сторону Калоны, ближайшего к Риверсайду городишка, где Джим планировал позаимствовать какое-нибудь транспортное средство. Ему повезло наткнуться на свой бывший мотоцикл – чувак, которому он его подарил, был из этих мест. Не парясь этикой, Кирк соединил нужные проводки, и вот уже они вдвоём со Споком мчались среди плоских, как шутки джимова отчима, полей по двести восемнадцатому шоссе со скоростью сто миль в час в сторону Калифорнии, и встречный ветер срывал с их одежды налипшие кукурузные рыльца.

 

* * *

 

По совету Спока скорость пришлось сбавить, а заодно прикупить в ближайшем городишке мотоциклетные шлемы – и правда что, привлекать внимание полиции было не самой удачной идеей. Кирк плёлся со скоростью потока, что-то около восьмидесяти миль в час, и, учитывая, что до Сан-Франциско этих миль было почти две тысячи, его нетерпение и досада были вполне объяснимы. Теперь, когда Джим наконец-то оказался на свободе, ему хотелось немедленного действия, а не монотонной многочасовой с перерывами на заправку и туалет езды по не самой лучшей трассе – после того, как основная масса перевозок стала совершаться по воздуху, правительство подзабросило дороги. 

Полного бака хватало только на двести миль. К счастью, платёжная карта Кирка, вопреки опасениям, оказалась не заблокирована. Мотоциклетный шлем отлично скрывал инопланетные уши Спока, и он благоразумно не расставался с ним, даже посещая уборную.

Жара сменилась прохладою, на скорости превращающаяся для одетого в футболку Кирка в адский холод. Сгустились сумерки, у Джима от долгого сидения на одном месте затекла задница, через полчаса стемнело совсем и жутко захотелось спать. Рассудив, что без ночёвки до Калифорнии им так и так не добраться, Кирк принял решение заночевать в поле. В гостинице пришлось бы показывать водительские права, а на месте своих охранников Джим давно бы объявил себя в розыск.

Умостившись среди кукурузных стеблей, Кирк тут же провалился в сон. Проснулся он посреди ночи от холода. Спок сидел с закрытыми глазами, поджав под себя ноги, и, по-видимому, медитировал. Джим перекатился на спину – вверху открывался превосходный вид на такие далёкие отныне звёзды. Подумать только, когда-то он спокойно обходился без них.

\- Джим, умение отчаиваться никогда не входило в список твоих талантов.

Кирк приподнялся, моргая:

\- Какого... как ты прочёл мои мысли?!

\- Вулканцы, как ты знаешь, – контактные телепаты, а ты задеваешь меня ногой.

\- Прости, - Джим подобрал конечности. - Я знаю, куда мы ломанёмся, - неожиданно переменил он тему. – Мы заявимся к Сареку.

\- Но...

\- Стой, я знаю, что ты скажешь: он уже однажды предал тебя. Забудь, Спок, сейчас это не главное.

Старик следил за Джимом с интересом.

\- Сарек действует логично, вот что нам важно. Он отдал твои знания в обмен на помощь вулканцам, но сейчас ситуация изменилась. «Энтерпрайз» было приказано, покинув Ромулус, лететь на Новый Вулкан, а значит, Арчер твёрдо решил уничтожить твой народ. Карантин не спасёт – достаточно запустить в атмосферу распространяющий вирусы зонд, и спустя месяц планета будет мертва.

\- Ты прав, Джим, продолжай.

\- Сарек хочет спасти Новый Вулкан, мы тоже хотим его спасти – так почему бы нам не стать союзниками?

Спок медленно кивнул.

\- И помимо того, - добавил Джим, глядя на чёрный лес кукурузных стеблей, - я надеюсь, Сарек знает, где Спок и что с ним. Мой Спок, - рассеянно пояснил он, не заметив, как от последних слов на лицо старика опустилась тень.

Остаток ночи они провели за мелдингом. Сперва Джим хотел увидеть продолжение рассказа, который прервал своим появлением отчим; так он узнал, что Спока прикрепили к группе инженеров, работающих над новым двигателем. И что во время визита на корабль, испытывающий опытную разработку, Спок вулканским приёмом, которым он вырубил Фрэнка, отключил двух охранников и, прижав перепуганного Горовица к стене, прочёл в его голове планы Арчера. Как Спок бежал на корабельном шаттле, в бешеной спешке лавируя между несущихся по пятам и навстречу торпед, параллельно программируя карманное устройство, собранное им ещё на Земле и расчётливо прихваченное с собой. Дальнейшее Кирк уже знал.

«Если тебя поймают...» - мысленно произнёс Джим и не смог довести мысль до конца, настолько ярко встала перед ним сцена гибели Сэма.

Спок в буквальном смысле разделил его боль, Джим физически ощутил, как кулак, всё это время сжимавший сердце, ослабил хватку. Он благодарно улыбнулся старику. 

\- Если можно, расскажи о ваших приключениях с другим Кирком, - он хотел добавить: «и о вас двоих», но не стал, хоть по хмыканью старика и догадался, что всё равно был услышан. 

Наградой ему стало потрясающее шоу с самым полным погружением, какое и не снилось головидению, заставившее забыть и про холод, и про впивающиеся в ребра стебли, и даже – как ни стыдно это признать – про необходимость спешить.

 

К вечеру второго дня, сменяя друг друга за рулём, они добрались до Сан-Франциско. Последние три километра добирались пешком, бросив мотоцикл в пробке. Вулканское посольство занимало помпезный особняк на углу Калифорния-стрит и Федерация-авеню. Поднявшись по серым ступеням, Джим, успев удивиться отсутствию охранников, нажал кнопку звонка. Ждать пришлось очень долго. Прошла, наверное, целая вечность, в течение которой Джим перебирал возможные причины молчания и альтернативные варианты действий, и, наконец, когда он и Спок, не сговариваясь, вопросительно переглянулись, намереваясь развернуться и уйти, дверь наконец отворилась, и на пороге, великолепная, как всегда, возникла Ухура.

 

* * *

 

\- И почему я не удивлена тебя здесь увидеть? - фыркнула Ниота вместо приветствия. – А это кто с тобой? – она кивнула на Спока, чьи уши и брови были благоразумно спрятаны под низко надвинутой шапочкой.

\- Вулканец, - лаконично ответил Джим.

Ухура высокой грудью преградила Споку путь.

\- Вам сюда нельзя, сэр. Пожалуйста, уйдите немедленно.

\- Но он со мной, и к тому же – это вулканское посольство! И что вообще ты здесь делаешь?

Ухура, как норовистая кобыла, мотнула хвостом, игнорируя слова Кирка.

\- Это как-то связано с эпидемией? – спросил Спок.

\- Нет! – возразила Ниота категорично. – Но вам всё равно сюда нельзя. Прошу, уйдите.

\- Спок, - обратился Джим к товарищу. – Ты наверняка устал и голоден. Тут напротив кафе. Вот, у меня есть двадцатка наличными, посиди, подожди меня там.

\- Если я тебе понадоблюсь...

\- С лейтенантом Ухурой я и сам как-нибудь справлюсь.

Ниота закатила глаза. Старик, скептически улыбнувшись, кивнул, сунул протянутую Джимом двадцатку в карман и зашагал прочь. Ухура тут же втянула Кирка внутрь и закрыла дверь.

\- Спок? Почему ты назвал его Споком?

\- Потому что его так зовут. А теперь ты ответь: за что тебя арестовали на «Энтерпрайз»?

Ухура фыркнула:

\- Думаешь, я пыталась устроить переворот и вызволить тебя? Ничего подобного. Всего навсего врезала коленом по яйцам Стюарту, когда тот вздумал шарить у Линь Бао под юбкой, не спросив у неё разрешения.  
Джим посмотрел на Ниоту с уважением.

\- Моя очередь: как ты здесь оказался?

\- Приехал на мотоцикле. Почему ты не пустила Спока?

\- Вот опять. Что, на Вулкане нет других имён?

\- Не увиливай.

\- Из-за болезни, чего ж ещё. Не могла ж я позволить ему заразиться.

\- Так, значит, здесь больной вулканец... Спок?

\- Ну, а кто?

\- Ниота!

\- Убери руки! – она отодрала Джима от себя и мотнула хвостом. – Я думала, ты знал.

\- Даже не догадывался, хотя и мог бы – ведь Сарек его отец! Где он? Как он? – Джим, перепрыгивая через ступени, кинулся вверх по устланной пурпурным ковром широченной мраморной лестнице в сторону, указанную Ухурой. Длинноногая Ниота еле поспевала за ним.

\- Как он, тебе лучше спросить у Леонарда.

\- И Боунс здесь? – выдохнул Джим на ходу.

\- И Кристина.

\- Да здесь просто филиал «Энтерпрайз»!

\- Как бы он не взлетел на воздух. Ведь тебя наверняка ищут.

Джиму нечего было на это возразить.

 

Вулканское посольство, огромное и шикарное, с трёхметровыми хрустальными люстрами, зеркалами от пола до потолка и картинами в позолоченных рамах, поражало пустотой и безлюдием. За то время, что они с Ухурой взбежали на три этажа по длиннющим лестничным пролётам, а затем одну за другой преодолели пять или шесть переходящих друг в друга зал, им не встретился ни один человек.

\- Все, кроме Сарека, давно улетели на Новый Вулкан возрождать колонию, - словно прочтя его мысли, пояснила Ухура. – А человеческий персонал разбежался, боясь заразы.

\- А как же Сарек? – поинтересовался Джим, толкая очередную незапертую дверь. – Разве ему не грозит опасность заболеть?

\- Разумеется, грозит. Но он сказал, что доктору нужно на ком-то тестировать свои лекарства, поэтому логично, чтобы это был он. Леонард колет ему своё средство. Говорит, чем раньше начать, тем медленнее прогрессирует болезнь. Ещё он надеется, что Сарек сможет ввести себя в целительный транс и выздороветь.

Ниота остановилась перед высокой тёмной двустворчатой дверью.

\- Тише, пришли.

Сердце Джима заколотилось ещё быстрее.

Негромко постучав, Ухура толкнула створку.

Когда-то это помещение представляло собой кабинет, возможно даже, он принадлежал самому Сареку. Об этом говорили громадный письменный стол какого-то жутко дорогого на вид дерева и того же материала книжные шкафы, по периметру опоясывающие просторную комнату. Но первое, что бросилось в глаза, были две стоящие в паре метров друг от друга, придвинутые изголовьями к стеллажам кровати, на каждой из которых лежало по человеку, точнее, по вулканцу. Возле той, что находилась ближе к окну, громоздилась куча медицинского оборудования, сдавленными голосами попискивали датчики и тускло перемигивались светодиоды.

\- Боунс! – радостно приветствовал друга Джим, подавив в поледний момент желание хлопнуть того по плечу – у доктора в руках была весьма хрупкая на вид пробирка.

\- А, это ты. Здравствуй, - буркнул Маккой, не поворачивая головы.

\- Что-то не так? – спросил Джим.

\- Всё не так. Только что у Спока произошёл кризис, показатели резко упали. И если ты сейчас сделаешь одолжение и заткнёшься, я начну готовиться к операции. Кристина! - он обернулся, ища глазами помощницу. - Готовь инструменты. Посол, нам понадобится ваша кровь.

\- Я в вашем распоряжении, доктор.

Джим растерянно огляделся. Ухура, растеряв боевитость, испуганно прижимала руку ко рту. Кристина, сжав губы, деловито орудовала над стерильно чистым металлическим столиком с холодно поблёскивающими инструментами. Посол Сарек, откинув голову на подушки, прикрыл веки. Преодолевая сопротивление, Джим повернул голову к Споку. Тот смотрел на него.

Джим шагнул вперёд, Спок смотрел на него, не отрываясь. Джим сделал ещё один робкий шаг, ещё и ещё, пока не прижался к краю кровати. Спок по-прежнему смотрел на него. Джим опустился коленями на пол, чтобы быть на одном уровне со Споком. Тот протянул ему ладонь. Джим испуганно взглянул на неё, потом на спину хлопочущего Боунса и снова на неё. Узкая бескровная рука придвинулась ближе. Взгляд вулканца умолял. Джим выдохнул и осторожно заключил его ладонь в свои.

 

-...Джим! – кто-то тряс его за плечо. Он поднял вверх лицо и сквозь непонятно откуда взявшуюся в глазах влагу с трудом различил Боунса.

\- Тебе нужно выйти.

Ухура взяла его за локоть и вывела из комнаты.

\- Нам лучше не присутствовать при операции, - её голос прозвучал сухо, с колкими ревнивыми нотками, но Джим вообще её не услышал – у него в голове колоколом стучали прощальные слова Спока.

 

* * *

 

\- Пойдём, - Ухура, как маленького, тащила Джима за руку. Он не возражал, не в силах думать о чём-то другом, кроме Спока и его ошеломляющей откровенности, его преданности и обожания, нежности и страстного восхищения, его стоического упрямства, с которым он цеплялся за жизнь, и сумасшедшего спокойствия, с каким он признавал напрасность этих усилий, и его готовности принять то, с чем Джим никак, ни за что не готов был смириться. И ещё его мысли занимал невозможный, пугающий дар, который нужно будет доставить на Новый Вулкан. Только бы Боунс избавил его от этой необходимости!

\- Когда нельзя действовать, приходится ждать, - проговорила Ухура, подталкивая ему кресло и сама усаживаясь рядом.

Джим невидяще смотрел прямо перед собой, полумёртвый от бессилия, он снова был кодом Кобаяши Мару.

\- Между вами что-то происходит? – спросила Ухура напряжённо.

Джим промолчал.

\- Ты должен верить, он выкарабкается.

Не дождавшись ответа, Ниота нажала кнопку на подлокотнике, и огромный экран перед ними ожил. Ухура рассеянно переключала каналы, избегая смотреть на мрачно застывшее лицо Кирка.

«...к новостям галактическим. Как передаёт с Четвёртой Звёздной Базы наш корреспондент Маргарет Бул, несмотря на карантин и всесторонне предпринятые властями меры, ромуланский грипп, или, как называют эту болезнь учёные, вирус R2V2, перекинулся на Новый Вулкан. К нам поступила информация о первых жертвах в Новом Шихаре и соседних с ним поселениях..»

\- Арчер, – безжизненно произнёс Кирк.

\- Ты так спокойно это говоришь? Наша Галактика гибнет, а мир даже не подозревает об этом! Кто следующий? Орионцы, андорианцы, кардассианцы?

Джим не сводил немигающий взгляд с экрана, хотя дикторша, посчитав тему гибели вулканцев исчерпанной, вещала о выставке водяных скульптур, привезённой с Липпта.

\- Джеймс Кирк, я говорю с тобой! Мы не можем просто так сидеть, сложа руки, мы не можем сдаться, нужно что-то делать!

\- Стелла, - мрачно глядя в экран, проговорил он, и Ухура сникла, словно побитая собака.

\- Послушай, - робко сказала она после долгого молчания. – Вулканец в шапочке, которого я не впустила... - она потёрла подбородок. - Тот старик из взорванного шаттла...

\- Да, это он, - Джим, не поворачивая головы, кивнул чему-то мокрому и переливающемуся, привезённому с Липпта.

Ниота нервно стукнула по кнопкам, и головизор погас; Джим не пошевелился, не моргая глядя сквозь мёртвый экран. Ухура несколько раз провела ладонью по глазам, как если бы убирала со лба мешающие волосы, встала и принялась неровными шагами мерить комнату.

\- Нужно сказать Сареку. Как дико, что он узнаёт последним! Это точно заговор, нет-нет, я и не сомневалась, - она вновь откинула несуществующую чёлку. – Но Спок не должен этого услышать.

\- Спок под наркозом, - тихо возразил Джим, и Ухура зашагала ещё быстрее, то и дело натыкаясь на кресла.

\- Конечно, как я не подумала. Тогда я пойду, скажу Сареку. И заодно узнаю что-нибудь про операцию, - добавила она почти просительно.

\- Нет, - Джим наконец отвёл глаза от выключенного головизора и посмотрел на Ниоту. – Туда нельзя. Там. Идёт. Операция.

\- Да. Конечно, - она присела на край ближайшего кресла, но тут же снова поднялась, возобновляя кружение и нигде не находя себе места.

\- Господи, как я волнуюсь! - стукнувшись бедром о ручку кресла, она всплеснула руками, закрыла лицо и разрыдалась. Джим подошёл, обнял дрожащие плечи, провёл, чуть касаясь, успокаивающе по спине.

\- Я просто постою под дверью... не буду мешать... – она всхлипнула, вытирая оленьи глаза.

\- Знаешь, - глухо произнёс Джим, - когда-то мне казалось, что день, когда я прижму тебя к себе, будет счастливейшим в моей жизни.

\- Так я пойду, ладно? – Ниота, шмыгая носом, неловко высвободилась из его объятий.

\- Ага, - кивнул Кирк. – Иди.

Она чмокнула его в щёку и торопливо вышла.

 

* * *

 

Проводив Ухуру взглядом, Джим подошёл к окну. Бронированные стёкла посольства не пропускали ни звука. За окном проносились флаеры; чуть ниже, на крыше здания напротив, медленно вращался трёхмерный голографический бургер: из широкой щели меж двумя булками призывно свисали уголки сыра, кудряво топорщилась зелень салата, аппетитно выпирали ломтики помидора, пышно громоздился уложенный волнами бекон. Ещё ниже, на тротуаре, между нескончаемой пробкой на Калифорния-стрит и витринами заведения, куда Джим отправил старшего Спока, толпилась куча народа. Припадая к стеклу, они заглядывали внутрь кафе и, яростно жестикулируя, что-то обсуждали. Люди выглядели испуганно и агрессивно.

Джим бросился к лестнице. 

Выскочив из дверей посольства, преодолев плотный затор стоящих машин и раздвинув толпу, он влетел в кафе и огляделся. В окружении столиков с почти не тронутой едой и перевёрнутых сульев, с непокрытой головой и поднятыми вверх руками стоял Спок. Шапочку, которую раздобыл для него Джим, тряс в руке рыжий долговязый парень в униформе официанта. Кроме того, в кафе находились ещё двое: бритый чувак в косухе и потный толстяк с фазером. Фазер смотрел на Спока.

\- Я сразу почуял не то, сразу же! – визгливо протявкал рыжеволосый, тряся шапочкой.

\- Стреляй, Джастин, не ссы! Из-за него мы все передохнем! – подначивал бритый с нескрываемым раздражением, видимо, задолбавшись подбадривать дружка. 

Рука толстяка мелко дрожала. Джим уверенно пересёк комнату.

\- Разрешение на ношение оружия? – деловито спросил он у толстого, мелькнув у того перед лицом старым пропуском в общагу Академии, кстати завалявшимся в кармане джинсов.

Испарина на лбу толстяка сделалась гуще, и Джим понял, что попал не в бровь, а в глаз.

\- З-забыл д-дома.

\- Ничего страшного, - Джим мягко вынул оружие из влажной руки. – Как только отыщете, принесёте в полицию, тогда и получите фазер обратно.

Невнятно мыча, толстяк попятился к двери, Кирк ему не препятствовал. Краем зрения он заметил, что бритый уже слинял. Переключив фазер с поражения на оглушение и небрежно поигрывая им, он обратился к официанту:

\- Проблемы с посетителем?

Перетаптываясь с ноги на ногу, тот неуверенно кивнул.

\- Какие именно? – с угрозой в голосе поинтересовался Кирк.

Парень замахал длинными руками, показывая попеременно то на столики, то на себя, то на Спока.

\- Люди ели, я разносил заказы, а этот взял только вегетарианский салат. Я сразу почуял не то. Три года здесь работаю, про вулканцев всё знаю, - он ткнул рукой в сторону посольского здания. – И уши, и брови, и то что они, как козы, одну траву жрут. Ну я и сорвал с него шапку, чтоб удостовериться. Видите, сэр, он специально припёрся, чтобы всех заразить!

\- Ты что, не слышал по головизору, что ромуланский грипп людям не передаётся?

\- Так это всё врут, чтоб народ обмануть! А у моей жены уже пятый месяц сыпь на обеих руках, каждый волдырь размером с клопа!

Джим понял, что спорить бесполезно.

\- Ты молодец, парень. Как тебя зовут?

\- Люк.

\- Молодец, Люк. А сейчас я отведу этого парня в изолятор, чтобы он больше никого не заражал.

\- А как же вы?

\- Это моя работа, Люк.

Джим дал Споку знак убрать руки за спину и повёл его к дверям, но на пороге остановился.

\- Люк, вот тебе хороший совет: эта зараза дохнет от бутылки виски.

Тот просиял, окрылённый надеждой вновь увидеть волдыри жены.

Ещё раз повторив секрет панацеи отпрянувшим от стекла зевакам – те чуть не смели его, прорываясь внутрь, - Джим протянул старику конфискованную у Люка шапочку. Оба они нырнули в еле ползущий поток машин, чтобы вынырнуть у крыльца посольства как раз в момент, когда туда спикировал полицейский флаер. Джим успел заметить и два других: один опустился на крышу, а второй исчез за внутренней стороной здания.  
Кирк дёрнул старика назад, пряча его и себя за припаркованный на обочине додж.

\- Это за нашими, - возбуждённо прошептал он в самое ухо Споку, тот молчаливо кивнул.

\- ...Тебе нельзя внутрь, там инфекция. Я сам разберусь.

Спок не ответил.

Из флаера, как горошины, высыпали пятеро полицейских с фазерами наизготовку. Трое из них беспрепятственно вбежали внутрь посольства через неохраняемую дверь, а двое заняли позицию на крыльце. Из флаера вальяжно выползла ещё одна фигура – невысокий светловолосый парень в супермодной оранжевой шёлковой рубашке и белых брюках. Горовиц, прижимая коммуникатор чуть не к самому рту, выкрикивал приказы.

\- Брать всех, кто находится в здании. Окажут сопротивление - стреляйте на поражение.

Кирк выстрелил в него, но промахнулся, так как слишком торопился пальнуть в полицейских на крыльце, пока те не поняли в чём дело. Второй и третий выстрел оказались удачнее. Один из противников успел навести фазер, но спустить курок не успел, свалившись мешком рядом со своим напарником. Остаток неразбежавшихся прохожих как ветром сдуло. Горовиц запоздало крякнул и, прыгнув в кабину, начал быстро набирать высоту. Кирк прицелился и выстрелил снова, оглушающий луч скользнул в открытое окно флаера, тот продолжил движение, всё ускоряясь, хоть до стены здания оставалось совсем немного. Вот флаер коснулся стены, на долю секунды завис, передавая управление автопилоту, и умная машина по крутой дуге стартанула в направлении нижнего полётного коридора. Выполняя вираж, флаер наклонился набок почти на девяносто градусов, и непристёгнутое тело скользнуло из окна под колёса медленно движущейся пробки. Водитель гружёной фуры не сразу понял, что мелькнуло перед лобовым стеклом, но всё равно автоматически вдавил тормоз. К несчастью Горовица, было уже слишком поздно. Черепные кости раскололись со звуком, с каким трещит, крошась, грецкий орех, только намного громче. Смесь крови и мозгов заляпала покрышки, асфальт и нарядный фольксваген, некстати оказавшийся поблизости. Флаер же, как ни в чём не бывало взмыв вверх, встроился на свободное место в медленно движущемся ряду, направляясь, как и предписывала программа автопилота, в гараж.

Спок тем временем разоружил охранников и вслед за Джимом влетел в здание. Мраморный вестибюль прорезали фазерные лучи заметивших их полицейских, но Спок, стрелявший сразу с двух рук отобранными у охранников фазерами, оказался точнее. Двое кубарем скатились по ступеням прямо Джиму под ноги, не успел он даже толком прицелиться. Перемахнув через тела, Кирк бросился вверх, старик не отставал ни на шаг. На площадке третьего этажа их ждала засада. Споку прожгли дыру в шапочке, а Джиму разорвали футболку в рукопашной драке. Вырубив и этих двоих, они нос к носу столкнулись с вывалившейся из лифта троицей, которую Спок умудрился уложить одним единственным лучом. В малом конференц-зале, где недавно Ухура перебирала каналы головизора, им пришлось отстреливаться из-за кресел. Воздух в комнате от непрекращающихся вспышек пах озоном. Чуть не лишившись ноги после очередного выстрела пышноусого сержанта, Джим совершил достойный ягуара прыжок и вырубил стрелка ударом кулака по кумполу. Спок к тому времени не так эффектно, но не менее эффективно раделался со своими тремя. Разрядив фазеры противников, они бросились дальше. Двери кабинета Сарека были распахнуты, и прямо из них Джиму в лоб целился фазер.

\- Бросьте оружие, - приказал молодой лейтенант.

Джим обвёл глазами комнату и увидел ещё одного человека в полицейской форме, тот держал на прицеле закованную в наручники Кристину Чепэл. Все прочие, кроме неподвижно лежащих Сарека и Спока, так же были в наручниках.

\- Не заставляйте меня повторять дважды, - с бостонским акцентом произнёс лейтенант, и Джим со Споком побросали фазеры на пол.

Старший по званию сделал второму знак, и тот один за другим осмотрел их.

\- Сэр, они включены на оглушение.

Лейтенант удивлённо моргнул.

\- Ну что ж, тем лучше. Если мои ребята в порядке, я дам вам шанс отправиться в тюрьму живыми.

\- Послушайте, за что вы нас арестовываете?

Лейтенант равнодушно объявил:

\- У меня есть ордеры на ваш арест. Вы обвиняетесь в измене Федерации. Джеймс Кирк, Леонард Маккой, Ниота Ухура, Кристина Чепэл, Сарек... – он наморщил брови, вглядываясь в бумажку, даже не пытаясь воспроизвести фамилию посла. - ...И Спок, - он повернул голову к старику. - Как вы, вулканцы, сами-то свои фамилии выговариваете? Кстати, на Спока выписали зачем-то два одинаковых ордера.

Лейтенант сделал новый знак второму полицейскому и тот, ловко защёлкнув на Джиме наручники, шагнул к старику. В ту же секунду мелькнули одна за другой две спышки и полицейские попадали на пол.  
\- Сарек? – удивился Джим, в то время пока Спок освобождал его запястья.

\- Мои руки оставались свободными, помимо того, я всегда ношу на поясе фазер.

\- Он притворился мёртвым, даже остановил как-то дыхание и пульс - вот его и не тронули, - глухо, как из бочки, пояснил Боунс.

\- А Спок? – Джим хотел продолжить «как он?», но Боунс вдруг, закусив нижнюю губу, замотал отчаянно головой.

\- Спок не притворяется, - тихо произнесла Ухура. И опустившееся молчание прорезал по-детски тонкий, захлёбывающийся плач Кристины.

 

* * *

 

Джим опустил веки. Надо жить, действовать, принимать решения, даже если так и подмывает завыть на пару с Чепэл.

\- Скоро прибудет подкрепление, нужно уходить.

\- На крыше спрятан принадлежащий посольству шаттл, - сообщил Сарек.

\- Хорошо, - Джим кивнул. – Посол, вы можете идти?

\- Разумеется.

\- После того, как потеряли семьсот миллилитров крови? – огрызнулся Боунс. – Проклятые вулканцы, - не то буркнул, не то всхлипнул он себе под нос. – Давайте, хватайтесь за меня, - он помог Сареку встать. 

Джим взвалил на себя тело Спока, Ухура подняла с пола икающую от слёз Кристину, и невесёлое шествие, замыкаемое старым Споком, направилось к лифту.

На крыше гулял ветер, солнце давно уже село, но многочисленные огни, которыми пестрел огромный город, сливались в светящееся марево, превращающее ночь в сумерки. Звёзд не было видно из-за подушки облаков. 

Пошатываясь, словно пьяный, Сарек сунул руку в одну из вентиляционных труб, нажал куда-то, и две огромные панели у их ног беззвучно разъехались в стороны, обнажая просторную освещённую шахту с затаившимся на дне корабликом.

Даже сейчас Джим не мог не заметить, как он прекрасен, это была не грубая серийная модель, а уникальный миниатюрный звездолёт.

\- Дилитиевые двигатели? На шаттле? – не поверил он глазам.

\- Да, - подтвердил Сарек, повиснув на плече у Маккоя, - топлива хватит, чтобы добраться до края галактики.

Ухура уже спустилась по прикрепленной к стене металлической лестнице, за ней, прижимая к себе Спока, последовал Джим.

Когда люк закрылся за старым Споком, на крышу, расцвеченные иллюминацией полицейских мигалок, спикировали около десятка флаеров. Джим дёрнул рычаг, и шаттл, плавно оторвавшись от бетона, взмыл к облакам, за несколько секунд разгоняясь до второй космической.

\- Сарек, почему вас обвинили в измене Федерации? – нарушил молчание Кирк, когда ведомый им маленький кораблик успешно оторвался от преследовавшего их тяжёлого крейсера. – Вы же активно помогали Арчеру, - добавил он брезгливо.

Вулканец невозмутимо ответил:

\- Я действительно сотрудничал с адмиралом Арчером, так как данная тактика поведения в тот момент наиболее отвечала интересам моего народа. Однако, сорок девять стандартных часов назад, когда мне стало известно о том, что Новый Вулкан подвергся атаке бактериологического оружия и есть первые заболевшие, я принял единственное возможное решение и передал вулканским учёным разработанную доктором Маккоем формулу лекарства, замедляющего течение болезни.

\- Он и ромуланцам её послал, - добавил доктор, вкалывая Сареку в плечо гипошприц.  
Джим повернулся к Маккою:

\- Но ведь ты сказал, твои записи уничтожили.

\- Да, но помнишь, я перелил лекарство в бутылку? М’Бенга сумел по образцу восстановить формулу и передал её мне через Кристину.

Джим посмотрел в сторону Чепэл – та, бледная, с красными глазами, неподвижно глядела в пол. Сидящая рядом Ухура, украдкой вытирая слёзы, перебирала волосы пристёгнутого к соседнему креслу Спока.

\- Куда мы летим? – спросила она, почувствовав на себе взгляд Кирка.

\- На Новый Вулкан, коротко ответил тот и отвернулся.

Сарек, удовлетворённо кивнув, закрыл глаза.

Кирк перешёл на шестой варп и сосредоточился на проносящихся по экрану звёздах.

\- Джим, - задумчиво произнёс через некоторое время старый Спок. – Мне кажется, есть ещё шанс всё исправить.

Кирк резко обернулся. Старик выглядел уставшим, но в тёмных глазах, как всегда, блестел ясный ум.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Джим поднялся из кресла.

Спок, сложив руки за спиной, приблизился к нему.

\- Произошёл парадокс. Если я умер в молодости, следовательно, не могу существовать сейчас. Помимо того, я не буду существовать в 2387 году и не отправлюсь с грузом красной материи уничтожать Хорус, Ромулус погибнет всё равно, но Нерон не попадёт в прошлое, твой отец выживет, Вулкан уцелеет, десятки взорванных «Нарадой» земных звездолётов останутся невредимы, ксенофобия землян не получит такого размаха, как сейчас, идеи Арчера не получат поддержки среди других адмиралов, и бактериологическое оружие против ромуланцев и вулканцев применено не будет.

Джим слушал очень внимательно.

\- Но тогда и мой Спок не заболеет.

\- Да, - наклонил голову старик.

\- Отлично, - Джим горько усмехнулся. - Согласно твоей логике, мой Спок должен быть жив. Но он мёртв. Похоже, смерти покласть на логику и парадоксы.

\- Если можно, я договорю.

\- Прости, - Кирк потёр ладонью ноющий висок, меньше всего на свете он хотел обижать старика.  
Спок вздохнул:

\- Как ты только что упомянул, вселенная почему-то игнорирует этот парадокс. Однако, я думаю, есть способ, как говорил один мой друг, питавший пристрастие к земным пословицам, «ткнуть её носом».

Сарек, который до этого, казалось, дремал, открыл глаза и посмотрел на Спока.

\- Если есть ненулевая вероятность спасти Вулкан, ты обязан ею воспользоваться. Это логично.

\- О чём ты говоришь, Спок? – нетерпеливо спросил Джим, хватая его за плечи. - Что нужно сделать?

Старик покачал головой.

\- Тебе – ничего. А я всего-навсего коснусь своей молодой копии, и посмотрим, что будет.

\- И какие могут быть варианты?

\- С вероятностью семьдесят пять процентов не произойдёт ничего, остальные двадцать пять распределены между тысячью сорока пятью различными исходами, два из которых, различающиеся лишь деталью, обеспечат желаемый результат. Вероятность каждого из благоприятных исходов 4.023% каждая. Кроме того, даже неудовлетворительные исходы не подразумевают гибель вселенной, гибель Галактики или гибель Земли.

\- ...Так вы - Спок в старости?.. – растерянно пробормотала Ухура. – Никогда не могла представить себе его... таким, - она подавленно замолчала.

После неловкой паузы Кирк продолжил:

\- И в чём заключаются благоприятные исходы?

\- История возвратится на прежний путь, как если бы вмешательства Нерона никогда не было.

\- А что за деталь, которой они различаются?

\- Либо я останусь жив, либо погибну, - просто ответил старик.

Джим схватил Спока за плечи.

\- Значит, всего четыре шанса из ста? 

\- Восемь, - мягко поправил тот, коснувшись его локтя и давая Кирку перехватить свою руку . – И сорок шесть тысячных.

\- Четыре, - упрямо повторил Джим.

Старик улыбнулся уголками губ, позволяя Кирку сжимать свою ладонь.

\- Я не хочу тобой рисковать.

\- Я обязан использовать этот шанс. Мой отец прав.

\- Я не хочу тобой рисковать.

\- Интересы большинства значат больше интересов одного. Вулкан, Ромулус, сотни погибших курсантов, твои брат и отец... 

\- Но...

Старик кивком указал на труп:

\- ...Твой Спок, - он мягко высвободил руку. - Ты должен позволить мне.

\- А нельзя тебя как-то подстраховать?

Старик покачал головой и шагнул к мертвецу.

\- Всё получится, - выкрикнул вслед, как заклинание, Кирк. – Спок, всё получится.

Старик обернулся на миг - кивнуть Джиму - и опустил руку на лицо мертвеца. В ту же секунду он дёрнулся, словно прошитый током, и упал; Джим рванулся вперёд, в ужасе видя, как истаивает на глазах, становясь прозрачным, как слеза, сухое стариковское тело. Он дёрнул его прочь, но плоть под пальцами превратилась в воздух.

Раздался сдавленный вскрик Ухуры.

\- Джим! – Бросившийся к Кирку Боунс помог удержаться на ногах.

\- Я в порядке.

\- Доктор Маккой, - сквозь туман донёсся голос посла, - помогите мне пересесть за пульт управления и окажите капитану помощь.

\- Я в порядке! – Джим, выбравшись из лап Боунса, метнулся к своему креслу и, не дойдя до него полшага, рухнул на пол.

 

* * *

 

Первое, что Джим увидел, придя в себя, были красные от недосыпа глаза Боунса. А второе – приближающийся к плечу гипошприц.

\- Всё вернулось, как надо? – заплетающимся языком пробормотал он. – Спок жив?

\- Нет, - мрачно ответил Маккой, засаживая иглу. – И ещё раз нет. Ни один, ни другой.

Джим, с трудом повернув голову, огляделся – его окружала крошечная, по-спартански пустая каюта, вместо койки под ним лежало что-то плоское и жёсткое, навроде спортивного мата.

\- Кто управляет кораблём?

\- Сарек.

\- Через сколько мы будем на Новом Вулкане?

\- Откуда мне знать!

\- Я должен быть на мостике...

\- Лежи!

Джим вяло оттолкнул его руки.

\- Сколько повторять? Я в порядке. Просто закружилась голова, - он попытался приподняться. – Мне просто нужно чего-нибудь съесть.

\- Ты не в порядке! – категорично возразил Боунс. - Но съесть тебе, несомненно, чего-нибудь надо, - он шагнул к утопленному в стене репликатору. – Что тебе заказать?

\- Листьев салата, пожалуйста, и пломиковый суп.

\- Что?! Погоди минуту... – Боунс вылетел из каюты, и Джиму пришлось, не без труда поднявшись с лежанки, самому общаться с репликатором. Всё меню было на вулканском, и он ткнул в первое попавшееся. Не успел заказ выползти из выдающего отверстия, как в комнату снова влетел Боунс, за ним, монотонно бубня, шествовал Сарек.

\- ...естественные проявления, неизбежные в процессе временного ношения чужой катры...

\- Я хочу, чтобы не было никаких проявлений! Вам ясно? – яростно перебил Боунс. – Вы можете вытащить это из его головы?!

\- Посмотрю, что можно сделать, - ответил посол уклончиво.

Джим, устроив на коленях тарелку с фиолетовых варевом, с аппетитом принялся за еду; почему-то не вызывало сомнений, что это и есть пломиковый суп.

\- Капитан, - вежливо обратился Сарек. – Мне нужно ваше разрешение на объединение разумов. Многое указывает на то, что в момент гибели старшей версии моего сына вам как-то удалось принять в себя и его катру тоже, таким образом, вы носите в себе две катры одного и того же человека, что само по себе уникально, но также представляет опасность для вас, так как ваша собственная личность может быть подавлена более, чем...

\- Кончайте трепаться! – оборвал его Боунс. – И вытащите наконец из его глупой башки эти чёртовы катры, сколько бы их там ни было! Он согласен!

\- Я не владею требуемой техникой, - сухо возразил Сарек. – Катры могут быть извлечены только на Новом Вулкане. И у вас, доктор, нет полномочий выражать волю капитана.

Джим, проглотив последнюю ложку, оглядел обращённые на него лица.

\- Нет, посол. Я категорически отказываюсь объединять разум с вами, - он поднялся на ноги. – И, - он посмотрел на Боунса, - я чувствую себя в состоянии довести шаттл до Нового Вулкана.

С этими словами он сунул использованную посуду обратно в репликатор и вышел, оставив Боунса прожигать дыру Сареку во лбу.

Ухура встретила его встревоженным взглядом и вопросом: «Как ты?», на что Кирк в десятый раз за день повторил: «Я в порядке». Кристина, измученная долгим днём, спала, уронив голову на плечо Ниоты; очевидно, что и гибели старого Спока она не видела, Джим ей даже в чём-то позавидовал. Кстати, его тоже жутко клонило в сон.

Усевшись в кресло пилота, он сосредоточился на приборах. Спустя полчаса, он почувствовал, что клюёт носом, спустя час внезапно проснулся, стукнувшись лбом о приборную панель, и обнаружил, что кто-то переключил шаттл на автопилот. Судя по тому, что все остальные спали, это был Сарек.

\- Я много раз управлял этим судном, мне знаком путь на Новый Вулкан, и я не меньше вашего заинтересован в том, чтобы катры моего сына обрели покой. Полагаю, вы можете дать мне порулить, - смешок, которым Сарек завершил фразу, окончательно убедил Джима прислушаться к его совету.

Кирк, благодарно кивнув, помог вулканцу пересесть на место пилота. На вопрос о самочувствии вулканец ответил, что вполне ещё функционален, а, в свете того, что болезнь неизлечима, остальное не так уж важно. Странным образом Джим начинал испытывать к нему симпатию.

\- Если что-то пойдёт не так, сразу же будите меня, - напутствовал Джим уже на пути в каюту.

Всю прошлую ночь он почти не спал, путешествуя со своим двойником и старым Споком по бескрайним просторам вулканской памяти в поисках новых планет и новых цивилизаций, поэтому, едва коснувшись щекой жёсткого мата, Джим провалился в сон.

...Очередное приключение было в самом разгаре: они со Споком, успешно оторвавшись от преследователей, укрылись в довольно уютной пещере, с полом, поросшим изумрудно-зелёным мхом, со стекающим по камням ручейком и причудливо изогнутым, усеянным сталактитами куполом, и Джим уже вовсю предвкушал дальнейшее развитие событий, когда на пороге, словно пролезший в программу бот, материализовался Сарек.

\- Ты не смеешь проникать в разум капитана, отец. Это преступление! – выступил вперёд Спок, оттесняя Сарека наружу.

\- Какого чёрта! – подтвердил Джим. – Я вас не звал, валите!

\- Вы должны проснуться, - невозмутимо отвествовал посол из-за плеча Спока. - Шаттл уже пять часов лежит на орбите Нового Вулкана.

\- Так какого хрена вы не будили меня раньше?

Сарек картинно приподнял бровь.

\- Вы ошибаетесь. Доктор Маккой использовал все свои медицинские знания, а также весь свой экстраординарно богатый лексический запас, но безуспешно. Вмешательство в ваш разум было необходимо, но вы, конечно же, вольны подать на меня жалобу в Высший Совет Нового Вулкана, если там остались выжившие.

Спок молча продолжал теснить Сарека, и Джиму пришлось сделать несколько шагов вперёд, чтобы расслышать голос посла.

\- Две катры моего сына объединились в одну, и она не хочет покоя, который может предложить ей Новый Вулкан, она хочет вас.

\- Ну и прекрасно! – перебил Джим. – С чего вы взяли, что меня это не устраивает? – он перевёл взгляд на Спока – тот, словно почувствовав, обернулся к нему - в чёрных глазах горело обожание.

\- Разве это не очевидно? – Сарек отступал дальше и дальше. – Ваше тело умрёт или, как вариант, будет утыкано проводками и трубочками, поддерживающими искусственную жизнь. 

\- Какая разница? Я ведь не буду об этом знать, а здесь я полностью счастлив.

\- Когда вы умрёте, а это рано или поздно случится, катра моего сына будет обречена вечно скитаться по вселенной, и уже ничто и никто не сможет вернуть её на Новый Вулкан.

\- Отец, я аплодирую твоему умению врать, не произнося при этом ни слова лжи. Джим, всё будет так, как он сказал, но за одним дополнением – мы будем путешествовать по вселенной вместе. Вечно. Ты и я.

Джим просиял.

\- Сарек, прости, но тебе пора. Передавай привет Боунсу и остальным. Пусть за меня не беспокоятся, скажи, у Кирка всё лучше всех. Да, и не надо втыкать в меня трубочки. Вселенная, я и Спок – слишком классная перспектива, чтоб ототодвигать её надолго.

Джим подошёл к Споку и взял его за руку, уводя прочь, обратно в полутьму пещеры, Сарек остался стоять один, освещённый режущим светом лимонно-жёлтого солнца.

\- Спок! – выкрикнул он вдогонку. – Неужели ты сможешь причинить вред t’hyla? Благодаря тебе, он умрёт!

Спок, вздрогнув всем телом, остановился.

\- Не слушай его, - потянул друга за руку Джим. – Очередная обряженная в правду ложь.

Но Спок не двигался.

\- Джим молод и силён, он проживёт ещё не меньше ста лет, совершит тысячи славных дел и встретит много прекрасных женщин. Ты хочешь лишить его этого, сын? Разве у тебя есть такое право?

\- Нет, - еле слышно прошептал Спок.

Джим, яростно замотав головой, показал Сареку фак.

\- Всё отлично, Спок. Это мой выбор, мой. Я сам его сделал.

Но Спок уже высвободил руку.

\- Прости, Джим. Отец прав. Прости. Я больше тебя не побеспокою.

Джим, сжав губы, упрямо мотал головой, не отрываясь, глядя Споку в глаза. Тот замер на месте, бледный, как перед своей последней операцией.

\- Я хочу быть с тобой, Спок. Очень. Мне не важно как. Позволь.

Спок коснулся его висков, нежно погладил подушечками пальцев и медленно покачал головой:

\- Прости. Я люблю тебя, Джим. 

 

...Кирк, с криком распахнув глаза, отодрал от лица ладонь Сарека.

 

* * *

 

Новый Вулкан очень напоминал уничтоженную Нероном планету. Того же класса звезда, то же расстояние до неё, тот же примерно состав, та же масса и точно та же разреженная, как на Земле в высокогорье, атмосфера. Даже грунт, и тот был красноватым, как и уходящие к небесам острые безжизненные скалы. Но тот Вулкан, погибший, был древен и полон величия, этот же, с его кое-как наспех сколоченными времянками, был жалок и слаб. Десять тысяч уцелевших вулканцев – всех их можно было уместить в крошечный городишко, один из тех, что на карте удостаиваются еле заметной точки, а на глобус не наносятся совсем – ютились в нескольких мелких, под копирку сляпанных поселениях, крупнейшее из которых с населением в четыре тысячи носило имя Новый Шихар. Десять тысяч, случайно оказавшиеся вне родной планеты в последний для неё день – в отпуске, в дипломатической миссии, научной экспедиции, на борту торгового судна – все они были теперь одинокими робинзонами, жалкой горсткой выживших, над чьими головами довлела неподъёмная, как могильная плита, миссия возрождения цивилизации. Среди них почти не было детей и стариков, мужчин было больше, чем женщин, было мало врачей и совсем почти не было учителей, было много дипломатов и служащих посольств, были инженеры, но не было фермеров. Джиму приходилось бывать на молодых планетах. Обычно там царил особый радостный дух, питаемый надеждой на лучшее, трудом во имя ясной и правильной цели, пониманием своей нужности, молодостью и волшебным ощущением причастности к рождению нового мира. На Новом Вулкане подобного не было. За вулканцами не стояли папы и мамы, взволнованно глядящие с экрана на пейзажи далёких планет, где их дочери и сыновья, втянув пузо и выпятив грудь, картинно втыкали кирку в тугую девственную почву. За ними не стояли толпы предприимчивых переселенцев, мечтающих рвануть из переполненных Пекина и Сан-Франциско куда-нибудь в простор и тишь неведомых миров. За вулканцами стояли только мертвецы. Миллиарды мертвецов и никого живого. Над ними были лишь долг и ответственность, и никакой надежды, и никакой награды. Их мёртвые остались на Вулкане, но их бедные неприкаянные катры, словно бы окружили тёмным облаком планету. Дух отчаяния и скорби пропитал её раньше, чем ковш экскаватора впервые черпнул её грунт, раньше, чем первый гружёный выжившими шаттл коснулся красной испещрённой трещинами земли, но позже, чем что-либо можно было с этим поделать.

 

Стоило только Джиму приземлить шаттл, как Боунс с Кристиной чуть не бегом бросились к больнице. 

\- Я думаю, мы с Ниотой тоже можем быть полезны – перетаскивать больных, мыть их, переодевать, - Джим помог Сареку выбраться из шаттла и задраил люк.

\- На Новом Вулкане всего две жрицы, одна из которых при смерти, а вторая работает, не покладая рук, потому что мёртвые прибывают и прибывают. Первым делом нужно позаботиться о катре Спока, а уже потом всё остальное.

Джим не ответил. Его тяготила необходимость расставания с катрой Спока. Он вновь и вновь перебирал в памяти свой сон – или же не сон – и всё больше тосковал по тому, чему не суждено было сбыться. Однако Джим таил в глубине души надежду на то, что Спок его дождётся, и они вместе – рука к руке, разум к разуму – помчатся по просторам вселенной, как некогда в детстве, счастливый до головокружения, с воображаемым другом в голове, носился он по полям Айовы.

\- Т’Парр живёт там, - указал Сарек на ничем не отличающийся от прочих дом. – Пожалуйста, поспешим.  
\- Можно, я попрощаюсь со Споком? – неожиданно спросила Ухура.

Джим кивнул, не совсем понимая её вопрос. Тогда Ниота обвила его за шею и губами прижалась к виску.

\- Прощай, - прошептала она чуть слышно и добавила для Джима, отстраняясь. – Я бы на твоём месте никому его не отдавала.

Джим натянуто улыбнулся. Он и сам об этом хотел сказать Сареку, но после слов Ухуры сделать это показалось труднее.

\- Почему бы тебе не помочь, чем сможешь? Здесь полно больных. Приступайте, лейтенант.

\- Меня разжаловали, - огрызнулась Ухура. – Как и тебя, впрочем.

Кирк, не ответив, помог Сареку опереться на своё плечо и зашагал к хижине Т’Парр. Ухура постояла какое-то время, глядя им вслед, развернулась и поспешила к больнице.

 

Толкнув фанерную дверь, Джим очутился в тесном коридоре, заставленном дешёвыми пластиковыми стульями. На стульях сидели погружённые в себя мрачные, угрюмые вулканцы с усталыми, пыльными лицами. Джиму почему-то казалось, что Сарек, как важная шишка, сразу пройдёт к Т’Парр, но тот скромно присел в конец очереди и принялся ждать. Кирк смутно представялял себе процесс передачи катры, точнее, совсем не представлял. Старая женщина коснётся его лица, скажет заклинание или вообще промолчит, а потом спрячет катру Спока в глиняный кувшин или каменную чашу, или куда там вулканцы её прячут, и Джим окажется навечно разлучён со Споком, навсегда. Без малейшей надежды, без призрачного шанса, без ничего.

\- Сарек, - произнёс Джим тихо, так, чтобы остальные не услышали. – Сарек, я не могу так поступить. Спок должен остаться со мной.

Вулканец поднял глаза – он выглядел плохо – очень уставшим и очень больным.

\- Спок не твоя собственность, Джим, - спокойно ответил он.

\- Спок тоже этого хочет, хотел бы, я знаю.

\- Неважно. Спок более не принадлежит себе. Он часть своего народа. Его знания и опыт бесценны.

Джим не хотел этого говорить, но выбора не было:

\- Сарек, взгляни правде в глаза. Нерон и Арчер погубили вас. Последние из выживших умирают от неизлечимой болезни, а, если горстка и выживет, Арчер уничтожит и её. Знания Спока не понадобятся его народу, его народа уже попросту больше нет.

\- Ты не прав. Плоть можно вырастить из одной единственной клетки, из одной сохранившейся ДНК. Если б Арчер честно выполнил свою часть сделки, я б восстановил популяцию за несколько поколений. Но без знаний, без накопленной тысячелетиями культуры, это будет не великий народ, а стадо высших млекопитающих, понимаешь, Джим? Катра каждого вулканца хранит неповторимый опыт, но катра моего сына неизмеримо ценнее – она содержит уникальные знания из будущего, и она должна, обязана служить Вулкану.

\- К тому же, - добавил Сарек, жёстко глядя Кирку в глаза, – вероятность того, что на протяжении всей жизни ты останешься верен мертвецу, приблизительно равна всего-навсего четырём и двум десятым процента. Вулканцы избегают проявления чувств, но это не значит, что они их не испытывают. Мой сын будет очень сильно страдать, Джеймс Кирк, очень сильно. Ты и близко не представляешь, что значит для нас t’hyla.

\- Если я кажусь раздолбаем, вовсе не значит, что так оно и есть.

\- Если ты проживёшь дольше года, шансы на целибат равны нулю. 

Джим опустил голову, не хотелось признавать, но Сарек был прав.

Дверь в комнату, где принимала Т’Парр, приоткрылась, выпустив бледную шатающуюся женщину с лицом полным спокойствия и обречённости. Протискиваясь между сидящими, она, шаркая и придерживаясь рукой за стену, брела к выходу. Поравнявшись с Джимом, она, сложив из пальцев вулканское приветствие, пробормотала: «Живи долго и процветай, капитан Кирк». Люди в очереди заоборачивались, Джима узнали. Здесь мало кто видел его в лицо, но все слышали имя человека, предупредившего о вирусе. Их с Сареком пропустили без очереди.

Процедура или обряд, Джим не знал, как правильно, прошёл быстро и без малейшей торжественности. Худая измождённая молодая девушка вдавила мозолистые грубые пальцы в его лицо и надтреснутым простуженным голосом монотонно забубнила по-вулкански. Он так и не понял, куда делась катра Спока, никаких кувшинов или чаш поблизости не было. Через пять минут всё было кончено. Девушка отняла руку и без сил опустилась на мат. «Попросите их немного подождать. Примерно шесть с половиной минут», - попросила она, когда в буквальном смысле опустошённый Джим, придерживая спотыкающегося Сарека, зашагал к двери.

 

...Они шли по недавно положенному асфальту неширокого тротуара, между пустынной дорогой и сложенными из фанеры и пластика однотипными дешёвыми домиками. Больница представляла собой домик побольше, к которому наспех были пристроены полукартонные флигели, и всё равно, места не хватало. Сюда свозили уже самых плохих, тех, что не могли сами передвигаться. Стоики вулканцы держались до последнего, и тот, кто мог дойти до конца коридора, не расплескав утку, ухаживал за остальными. Здесь древняя раса, некогда первая из всех протянувшая землянам руку дружбы, бесславно, благодаря этим же землянам, оканчивала свои дни в душном облаке мешающихся запахов блевотины и хлорки. Здесь кончался путь не только вулканцев, но и Кирка тоже. Дороги на Землю ему не было, в Звёздный Флот – тем более. Казалось правильным остаться здесь, чтоб, не жалея сил, облегчать участь тех, чью гибель не сумел предотвратить.

Он вручил Сарека Чепэл, и та ему механическим отработанным движением воткнула в плечо гипошприц. Проведя на планете не больше часа, она уже вдосталь пропиталась её усталостью и обречённостью, глаза потускнели, между бровей пролегла складка, светлая чёлка покрылась местной красноватою пылью.  
Это был проигрыш. Фиаско. Полное поражение. Для абсолютного кобаяши мару оставалось только совершить харакири. И если б от джимова харакири у Арчера хотя бы прыщ вскочил на жопе, определённо, Джим бы так и поступил. Но это и без харакири была сплошная, беспросветная, глухая, чёрная, мрачно-безвыигрышная кобаяши мару, безнадёжная и безвариантная. С которой один только способ борьбы – взлом.

 

* * *

 

Деловито гудели приборы, слева по курсу переливалась оттенками серебра Крабовидная Туманность. Посольский кораблик, по чьему изящному корпусу поверх вулканских закорючек свежей краской было вывыдено «Энтерпрайз», мчался к краю Галактики. 

Тысячи звёзд, сменяя друг друга, проносились по экрану. Кораблик десятые сутки шёл на максимальном варпе, с каждой секундой приближаясь к намеченному месту взлома, месту, где вселенная наиболее уязвима – к планете Хранителя времени.

Сарек легко расстался с новокрещённой «Энтерпрайз», хоть кораблик без труда бы нашёл применение на Новом Вулкане. Прощаясь, посол, удивив Джима, протянул ему руку, а затем удивил ещё больше, пожелав не обычное вулканское: «Живи долго и процветай», а простое человеческое: «Удачи!»

По восемь часов в день шаттл летел на автопилоте, автоматика справлялась превосходно, лишь дважды компьютеру пришлось включать сирену: первый раз, когда за «Энтерпрайз» погнался клингонский крейсер – Джим, выскочив из постели, в чём был, бросился в рубку – так и вёл переговоры с клингонской капитаншей в одних трусах, возможно именно это, как поговаривают, и помогло ему достичь компромисса; а второй раз сирены выдернули Джима из душа, когда кораблик угодил прямиком в пояс разумных агрессивно настроенных астероидов. Астероиды явно сочли ветвь эволюции, приведшую к созданию Джима, неудачной и всеми силами пытались эту ошибку исправить. Слабые фазеры шаттла против нападавших были бессильны, как детский водяной пистолет супротив медведя, и «Энтерпрайз» спаслась только благодаря скорости и недоступной для её более громоздкой старшей сестры удивительной маневренности.

Своими планами Джим не поделился даже с Боунсом. Да и что он мог тому рассказать? Что собирается переписать ход истории, ещё даже не зная как? Отличная заявка на гипошприц в задницу. Всё, что Джим знал наверняка – и это было почерпнуто им из памяти старого Спока – существование такой возможности и расположение планеты. Ну и конечно, ему известно было происшествие с гибелью Эдит Кили, в которую влюбился его двойник, а Спок ревновал настолько, что даже сумел убедить себя, а заодно и другого Кирка, что нет иной возможности спасти вселенную, кроме как дать Эдит умереть. Джим раз за разом перебирал в уме ту историю, потому что она, к сожалению, являлась зеркалом его собственных далеко не чистых намерений. Что он мог противопоставить заговору Арчера? Только убийство Арчера. Но смерть главаря не уничтожит замысел, а лишь ожесточит сообщников. Получается, Арчер должен погибнуть заранее, ещё не совершив ничего дурного – подростком, юношей, ребёнком... От мыслей об этом воротило с души. Планета всё приближалась, а готового плана всё не было.

Подобравшись к системе на радиус действия сканеров, Кирк тщательно исследовал пространство, но никого живого не обнаружил. Видимо, Сареку хватило мудрости делиться с Арчером отнюдь не всеми знаниями, выуженными у Спока из головы, иначе бы здесь давно курсировали патрульные суда. На подлёте к планете «Энтерпрайз» изрядно побросало, но Джим был к этому готов. Опустив шаттл почти у подножия Хранителя, он вылез и остановился в нерешительности. Тому Кирку, чтобы спасти будущее, пришлось позволить умереть хорошей, благородной девушке. Ему предстоит оборвать жизнь будущему подлецу, убийце миллиардов разумных существ. Но тот Кирк лишь позволил событиям идти так, как им и было предначертано, ему же придётся убивать самому. Убить паренька, который не сделал ещё ничего плохого.

Хранитель времени, внезапно ожив, замерцал огнями:

\- Я помню тебя. Ты был здесь однажды, человек, а может быть, только будешь. Все времена сливаются для меня в одно, как тысячи впадающих в океан ручьёв. Снова хочешь попутешествовать? Я могу показать тебе прошлое любой из планет.

Кирк покачал головой.

\- Я буду с тобой честен: я вовсе не собираюсь на экскурсию, мне нужно изменить прошлое, чтобы исправилось настоящее.

\- Ты не оригинален в своём намерении, человек. Здесь уже побывали или побывают сотни таких, как ты.

\- Ты же не собираешься мне препятствовать?

\- Вовсе нет. Многообразие временных потоков представляет интерес само по себе, а не с точки зрения их соответствия человеческим нуждам. Устроишь ты из своего настоящего апокалипсис, превратишь его в идеальную утопию или же оставишь всё, как есть, мне всё равно, ибо я Хранитель времени, а время от твоих экспериментов не пострадает, оно переживёт всё. Просто, насмотревшись на подобные попытки, хочу дать тебе совет.

\- Я слушаю тебя.

\- Если хочешь что-то изменить, начни с себя.

\- Где-то я это уже слышал. Или услышу.

\- Если хочешь, я промотаю для тебя историю любой планеты, чтобы помочь определиться с выбором.

\- Да. Земля. Мне нужен примерно... – Кирк назвал год, он тщательно ознакомился с биографией Арчера и выбрал время, когда для масштабного заговора было ещё рано, но Арчер уже не бегал в коротких штанишках - Джим не смог бы заставить себя убить ребёнка – он выбрал Академию.

Замелькали картинки земной истории, Кирк, чтобы не пропустить нужный момент, переводил взгляд с портала на трикодер. Вот в арке Хранителя возник закутанный в туман, как в шубу, Сан-Франциско, мелькнули увитые плющом высокие ворота Академии; трикодер пискнул, возвещая о подходящей дате, и Джим прыгнул.

Отыскать Арчера было несложно. Джим знал и курс, где тот учился, и факультет, и фамилии преподавателей. Дождавшись конца урока, он пристроился к весело гудящей толпе курсантов. Ради этого случая, и помня заминку с одеждой, приключившуюся с другим Кирком и Споком, он заранее реплицировал курсантскую форму и ничем не отличался от окружающей его молодёжи. Далеко не все здесь знали друг друга - каждый сам выбирал для себя учебные предметы и часы для прослушивания - и Кирк не вызвал подозрений. Тем не менее, он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, увязавшись за компанией из четырёх восемнадцатилетних парней: молодого улыбчивого, чем-то похожего на него самого Арчера; светлоглазого кудрявого блондина, с белым, усыпанным веснушками лицом, которого приятели называли Рон; худого и смуглого Карлоса, которому, как Джим знал, через пятнадцать лет предстояло погибнуть в ромуланской засаде; и коренастого молчуна, к которому ни разу так никто и не обратился. Парни завернули в столовую, и Джиму не составило труда занять место за соседним столом, не привлекая внимания. Столовая была полна, звякали об стол тарелки, то там, то здесь, заглушая разговоры, раздавались хохот и смех. До Джима никому не было дела.

\- Рона снова бросила девушка, - прожевав куриное крылышко, сообщил Карлос. – Учитывая, что предыдущая сделала то же самое меньше недели назад, это уже даже не смешно.

\- Рон, как ты умудряешься? – улыбаясь во все тридцать два, полюбопытствовал Арчер. – У меня за всю жизнь не было столько девушек, сколько бросило тебя за месяц!

Все четверо, включая Рона, заржали.

\- Мне пофигу. У меня был секс, и ладно. Или что, по-вашему, я собирался на ней жениться? – грубо отшутился Рон, и Джим ясно понял, что тот только пытается казаться неуязвимым.

\- Жениться? Шутишь? - изогнул бровь Карлос. – Твоя последняя была орионка - на таких не женятся.

Коренастый, с аппетитом хрустнув поджаристой картошкой, кивнул.

\- Блядство в них вшито крепче, чем молния в ширинку. Это раса шлюшек, - подтвердил Карлос. – Я весь прошлый семестр встречался с такой с курса ксенолингвистики, так потом оказалось, что, кроме меня, эта потаскушка параллельно спала с пятью парнями и тремя девушками, включая ту фиолетовую тварь с щупальцами с третьего курса! 

\- Буэээ... – весьма натуралистично изобразил коренастый.

Арчер заметно помрачнел.

\- Моя нянька... да, не ржите, у меня была нянька, потому что мать вечно была в разъездах, а отец работал... Так вот, моя нянька была орионкой, и она спала с отцом, потому что орионки физически не способны ни с кем не трахаться; если бы мне было не пять, а чуть больше, уверен, она б оттрахала и меня, - он с ненавистью посмотрел на размазанный по тарелке греческий салат. – Короче, мать нас бросила.

Карлос чуть слышно присвистнул.

\- То-то ты от них шарахаешься, как чёрт от ладана. Мы уже думали, ты немного с придурью.

\- Они другие, - с ненавистью проговорил Арчер. – Не такие как мы. Они срали на то что важно для нас, на то что нам больше всего дорого. Им нужны наши деньги, товары, мозги, наши технологии. Они используют Землю, как бумажку для подтирки! Вы что, не понимаете? Я слушаю у профессора Чо курс высшей математики. Он лучший специалист на всём Западном Побережье, уникальный, гениальнейший учёный. Кроме меня, курс слушают пятьдесят студентов, из них семнадцать – инородцы. Те семнадцать земных ребят и девчонок, которые могли бы изучать математику у Чо, обламываются из-за приезжих! Кто-то из них мог стать бы великим учёным, но нет, бля, мы же должны быть толерантными!

\- Тише, Джон, на тебя уже косится парень из-за соседнего столика, - перебил друга Карлос.  
Джим поспешно перевёл взгляд на сосиски в своей тарелке.

\- Ненавижу... – прошипел Арчер, вонзая вилку в маслину.

Его друзья, пожимая плечами, переглянулись. Больше разговор к этой теме не возвращался. 

 

После занятий Джим отследил Арчера до его комнаты, тот делил её с коренастым. Оставаться незамеченным в общаге было труднее, но Джиму везло. Он занял позицию в небольшом холле, где стояла кофемашина и откуда открывался превосходный вид на дверь арчеровской спальни. Парень, сам с собой играющий в шахматы на трёхмерной доске, не вызывал повышеного любопытства, разве что один брюнет пригласил его выйти покурить, на что Джим вежливо отказался. Стемнело, шахматы порядком надоели, и Джим раскрыл оставленнную кем-то книжку. В голове царила полнейшая пустота. Кирк сознавал, как ему требуется поступить, но при этом совершенно не мог представить, что он сейчас вломится в спальню к безоружному человеку и убьёт его выстрелом из фазера, не говоря уже о том, что делать дальше – об этом Джим вообще не думал.

 

* * *

 

Неудивительно, что Арчер стал адмиралом – в юности он был конкретным заучкой. После занятий, когда все нормальные курсанты разбрелись кто на теннис, кто на танцы, кто просто погулять, парочка, Арчер и коренастый, нагрузившись чертежами и горами бумажных книг, заперлись у себя в комнате. Выползли они оттуда только сильно под вечер. Сперва Джим решил не увязываться за ними, чтоб не вызывать лишних подозрений, а спокойно дождаться возвращения. Но потом он подумал о том, что дверь ночью наверняка будет заперта, и вряд ли удастся попасть внутрь, не наделав шума. А тут, как нарочно, удача улыбнулась ему – на середине коридора Арчер вспомнил, что что-то забыл, и, крикнув приятелю: «Иди без меня, я позже догоню», опрометью бросился назад. Джим мог пойти следом. Постучать, а когда дверь откроется... сделать наконец то, зачем летел сюда через полгалактики. Но Кирк медлил, и момент, конечно же, был упущен. Арчер вылетел из спальни с перекинутой через плечо изрядно потрёпанной синей сумкой, усеянной, как поле маками, значками с эмблемами спортивных команд и пасификами, и, радостно помахав Джиму рукой, галопом рванул по коридору и вниз по лестнице. Джим, стараясь не отставать, бесшумно последовал за ним.

 

Аллеи кампуса были темны и тревожны, или так только казалось мучимому раздумьями Джиму. Арчер шагал бодро и даже что-то насвистывал. Кирк прислушался – «Мой ласковый бейби».

Через полсотни шагов дорожка свернула в парк, их обступили чёрные высокие стволы, обвитые гирляндами плюща, серого в вечерней мгле. Здесь не было фонарей, и, когда силуэт Арчера растворялся в переплетении ветвей, о его присутствии можно было догадаться только по жизнерадостному: «Прижмись ко мне, бэйби, мой ласковый бэйби», фальшиво насвистываемому будущим адмиралом. 

Джим делал вид, будто не замечает, что вот она – идеальная возможность – темно и пусто и, кроме них с Арчером, ни души, поэтому он даже обрадовался, когда эту идиллию перечеркнули донёсшиеся с соседней дорожки треск ломающихся сучьев и женский визг. Спустя секунду Джим бросился наперерез через кусты, но Арчер опередил его. Когда Кирк выскочил на тропинку, Джон уже повалил противника на землю, тот отбросил что-то в сторону, отвлекая внимание, вскочил на ноги и драпанул что есть мочи прочь. Джон нагнулся, подбирая брошенный предмет, и протянул его – это был дорогущий, уляпанный стразами коммуникатор – часто моргающей тощей андорианке, чьи голубые усики всё ещё дрожали от пережитого только что стресса. Она выбралась из кустов, куда её, видимо, столкнул нападавший, сбивчиво поблагодарила спасителя и, кутаясь в куртку, торопливо засеменила в сторону общежития ксенобиологов.

Арчер поднял глаза на Джима.

\- Парень, я тебя прежде здесь никогда не видел, а сегодня ты весь день на меня неотрывно пялишься. Ты что, за мной следишь?

Джим, не любивший палиться, принялся вдохновенно врать.

\- Так уж получилось. Я не нарочно. А вообще, я и правда здесь новенький – перевёлся из Бостонского Лётного, буду учиться на навигатора.

\- Серьёзно? Отличная профессия. Мой друг Карлос учится на навигатора. Кстати, я Джон.

\- Джим.

Они пошли рядом.

\- Ты тоже на вечеринку к астрофизикам?

Джим кивнул.

\- И когда только узнал? Ну да - они же весь кампус заклеили объявлениями! Тебя в нашей общаге поселили? Я тебя там сегодня два раза видел. Небось, подселили к Сикорски – если так, не завидую, этот чудик бормочет во сне и не даёт соседям спать.

Беседовать с Арчером было очень удобно, Джиму оставалось только кивать. 

\- И всё-таки, - задумчиво протянул Арчер, - почему ты на меня так странно уставился, когда я возвратил той девице комм?

\- Я случайно оказался рядом в столовой и невольно, - тут Кирк, конечно, преувеличил, - услышал ваш с приятелями разговор.

\- Ну да, я помню, как ты на нас косился. И что?

\- Мне казалось, после того, что ты сказал, ты не станешь помогать андорианке.

\- С чего бы это? – фыркнул Арчер. – Да, я считаю, инородцам нечего делать на Земле, но это же не значит, что я из тех психов, которые врываются с фазерами в школьные классы и мочат инопланетных детёнышей! Я за то, чтоб они жили своей жизнью, а мы – своей, пересекаясь как можно меньше, и всё. Я против насилия, в том числе, против экспроприации чужой собственности у кого бы то ни было, ясно? А то, что я, помешав этому подонку, помог андорианке – вообще не имеет отношения к её происхождению. Это касается только меня, моего самоуважения и моей порядочности. Понимаешь?

Джим кивнул, хотя на самом деле не понимал ничего; скрытый свитером фазер жёг бедро.

\- Я познакомлю тебя с моими друзьями, они классные. Карлос Эстебан, тот, что тоже будущий навигатор - он тебе наверняка понравится - шутник, заводила, спортсмен и жуткий бабник, Руаль Экхольм – мы зовём его попросту Рон – сентиментальный тихоня, вечно в кого-то влюблённый, мечтает жениться и наплодить детишек, читает девушкам стихи собственного сочинения, а они его на следующий день бросают, и Мерлин – только, ради бога, не называй его так - он ненавидит своё имя, и его можно понять... все зовут его по фамилии, МакГинни – так вот, МакГинни - замечательный, умный, надёжный парень, только не вздумай положить на него глаз, он мой! – Арчер подмигнул и вновь засвистел: «Прижмись ко мне, бэйби». 

Джонатан заливался соловьём, но Джим не слышал, перед его глазами стояла картина гибели звездолёта «Эскалибур», заснятая с ближайшего к нему чудом спасшегося «Амундсена», и начало длинного списка имён тех, для кого ромуланская засада оказалась последним в жизни приключением: Мерлин МакГинни, капитан; Руаль Экхольм, главный инженер; Карлос Эстебан, навигатор... Джонатан Арчер, служивший на «Эскалибуре» старшим офицером, будет тогда валяться на Земле, в больнице, с тяжелейшим осложнением после пневмонии.

...Арчер дважды повторил припев и вновь возвратился к началу.

\- Знаешь... я, пожалуй, не пойду, - Джим остановился. – Что-то живот заболел.

\- Тебя проводить?

Кирк замотал головой. Не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся и поспешно, не давая себе передумать, зашагал прочь – от светящихся огней кампуса, льющейся из открытых окон музыки, от сочувственной улыбки будущего монстра – к тёмным, немым, тянущимся к небу стволам.

 

* * *

 

\- Ты не произвёл изменений. Ткань времени осталась прежней, - спокойно констатировал Хранитель.

Джим, уронив голову на сложенные на коленях руки, сидел на обломке серого с чёрными змеящимися прожилками камня и разглядывал каблуки сапог.

\- Ты советовал начать с себя. Но цепочка событий, приведшая мой мир к краху, началась ещё до моего рождения. Какой бы свой поступок я ни изменил, это не поможет восстановить порядок, - Джим не заботился, слушает его Хранитель или нет, он говорил больше для себя.

\- ...Если я уклонюсь от визита к Арчеру или скажусь больным, троянского коня с бациллами доставит на Ромулус другой корабль... Максимум, я спасу жизнь брату, если не стану восставать против заговорщиков... но, понимаешь, я хочу спасти всех!

\- Непростая задача, - промолвил Хранитель. – Да и надо ли? Взгляни на дело иначе: спустя какие-то жалкие полтора-два столетия все твои современники умрут и ты в их числе. Стоит ли мучаться ради продления агонии?

\- Что ты можешь об этом знать? – буркнул Кирк. – Ты даже не живой.

\- Станешь пытаться ещё? – пропустив укол мимо ушей, которых у него, впрочем, и не было, поинтересовался Хранитель.

\- Обязательно, - подтвердил Джим, по-прежнему не трогаясь с места.

\- Я могу дать тебе ещё совет, - снова предложил Хранитель.

\- Ну?

\- Ты полагаешь, что вмешательство, способное изменить реальность требуемым тебе образом, располагается на временной шкале ранее момента твоего рождения. Из этого ты строишь ошибочный вывод, что ни один из твоих поступков, а под поступками я понимаю также бездействие – прислушайся, человек, вот настоящая подсказка – не мог привести к удручающему тебя кризису. 

\- И в чём же заключается совет?

\- О, человек!.. Как и все вы, считаешь себя вечным, а вечного в вас одно – желание, чтобы за вас думали другие!

\- Что же я такого натворил, не успев родиться? Маму не так толкнул?

Хранитель молчал, видимо, полагая ответы на подобного рода вопросы ниже своего достоинства. Джим задумчиво смотрел сквозь портал: сейчас тот бездействовал, и арка обрамляла кусок пейзажа: пыльные серо-чёрные руины, скалы и россыпи камней.

\- Да! – внезапно воскликнул Кирк, хлопнув ладонью по скале. – Конечно, ты прав! Ведь для тебя и я, и мой двойник – одно и то же лицо, а он побывал в прошлом, и это случилось до моего рождения!  
Вскочив, он взволнованно зашагал взад-вперёд по каменной площадке, обрамлённой растрескавшимися валунами.

\- Гибель Эдит Кили! Спок сожалел и грыз себя за ревность, мой двойник потом месяц только о ней и думал, но ведь в итоге они спасли мир! Не могла же смерть Эдит спровоцировать ромуланскую засаду, а няньку Арчера затащить в постель к его папаше?

\- ...Господи! – он хлопнул себя по лбу. – Я знаю, как всё исправить! Ну конечно! – он обернулся к Хранителю. – Земля, 1930 год нашей эры.

В портале замелькали кадры, Джим прильнул к трикодеру. Благодаря старому Споку, он знал не только нужный день, но и час, и даже минуту.

Только очутившись на нью-йоркской брусчатке, Джим понял, что так и остался в форме курсанта Академии, но времени на переодевание не было – до гибели Эдит оставалось полтора часа, а он был совсем в другой части города, без единого цента на такси или общественный транспорт, потому что в спешке даже не подумал о деньгах. Кирк сверился с картой в трикодере и, не обращая внимания на недоумённые взгляды прохожих, как полоумный, бросился бегом по тротуару.  
У ворот Миссии на двадцать первой стрит он оказался за пять минут до появления остальных участников и потратил это время на то, чтобы отдышаться. Вскоре двери Миссии открылись, выпуская Эдит и под руку держащего её второго Кирка. Перебежав дорогу, они остановились в двух шагах от Джима, спрятавшегося за деревом. Впрочем, они бы не заметили его в любом случае, даже вздумай он нарочно разгуливать у них перед носом в своей новенькой форме курсанта Академии Звёздного Флота. Эдит как раз произнесла магическую фамилию «Маккой», и напряжения, повисшего в воздухе, было достаточно для уничтожения пары десятков вражеских летающих тарелок. Вот второй Кирк, велев Эдит не двигаться с места, с криком: «Спок!» рванул через дорогу, вот показался в дверях ещё не оправившийся от укола Боунс, вот Эдит, как под гипнозом, шагнула им навстречу... ещё шаг, ещё. Вот второй Кирк дёрнулся, порываясь броситься к ней, но застыл, остановленный голосом Спока... Джим не смотрел. Выскочив на мостовую, он прыгнул наперерез летящему грузовику, в последний момент выталкивая Эдит из-под колёс. Спок в синей забавной шапочке ошеломлённо вылупился на него, и Джим в приступе внезапного вдохновения крикнул, прежде чем исчезнуть в портале Хранителя с Эдит Кили в охапке: «В 2387 Хорус станет сверхновой!»

Их подошвы стукнулись о камень, арка портала помигала и погасла. Эдит, испуганно озираясь, мелко дрожала в его руках.

\- Как глупо, что я была атеисткой, - наконец пробормотала она.

\- Вовсе не глупо, - успокоил её Джим, поглаживая по спине. – Но, если желаешь удариться в религию, у тебя ещё есть время.

Эдит перестала дрожать и принялась оглядываться со всё возрастающим любопытством.

\- Где мы? – спросила она, указывая на руины. – Что это – древняя Греция? Мы в прошлом?

\- В будущем, - откликнулся Джим, горько сожалея в душе, что он не вулканец, и вместо пяти минут мелдинга предстоит потратить на объяснения минимум полдня.

Внезапно тонкие нежные руки обвили его шею и мягие, сочные, как ягода, губы прильнули ко рту.

\- Спасибо, - томным шёпотом поблагодарила она, отстранившись. – Ты спас мне жизнь.

Джим на секунду зажмурился, прогоняя морок, – похоже, Эдит Кили действовала одинаково на всех Джеймсов Кирков независимо от версии. Ему неожиданно стало понятно болезненное желание ещё молодого старого Спока отдать её на откуп судьбе и вспомнились заодно слова Сарека, сказанные им в тесном обитом фанерой коридорчике, где они с толпой обречённых ожидали очереди к жрице: «Мой сын будет очень сильно страдать, Джеймс Кирк, очень сильно. Ты и близко не представляешь, что значит для нас t’hyla».

\- Не за что, - произнёс он вслух, и если его улыбка и была несколько натянутой, то вряд ли Эдит это заметила.

К счастью, она больше не пыталась повиснуть у него на шее, увлёкшись диалогом с Хранителем. Они беседовали о будущем, о прошлом, и, невольно прислушиваясь к разговору, Кирк поражался её уму, непредубеждённости и открытости всему новому, параллельно сознавая, что нужно как можно быстрей убедить Эдит в сверхважности предназначеннной ей миссии, поскорей затолкать её в нужный год и постараться больше никогда её не видеть.

Его выдернул из размышлений мелодичный голос Эдит:

\- Я не знаю твоего имени, но ты так похож на...

\- Да, - Джим торопливо кивнул, отстраняясь на всякий случай. – Я Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, всё верно.

Эдит протянула ему белый продолговатый конверт.

\- Тогда это тебе. Лежало за тем камнем.

На конверте было только имя адресата.

\- Его оставил старый вулканец, пока ты путешествовал в прошлое,- подал голос Хранитель.

\- Сарек? – вслух произнёс Джим. 

«Спок?» - с надеждой подумал он.

Хранитель не ответил, и Джим, стремительно разорвав конверт, прильнул глазами к письму. Эдит, переборов желание заглянуть через плечо, деликатно отошла. 

Бумажных писем не писали уже, наверное, лет триста, разве что у приверженцев старины сохранилась древняя традиция посылать друзьям и родным на праздники бумажные открытки. Джим с трепетом развернул гладкий, приятный на ощупь лист и, поддавшись искусу, отыскал глазами подпись. Сердце запрыгало от восторга, кровь превратилась в шампанское, каждая клетка ликующе возопила. Ничто не могло сделать его более счастливым, чем эти четыре буквы. Улыбаясь, как сумасшедший, дрожащими пальцами он перевернул страницу и начал читать.

«Дорогой Джим! Надеюсь, ты не сочтёшь такое обращение фамильярным, но, прожив вместе сто двадцать девять замечательных, восхитительных лет, мне сложно обращаться к тебе иначе.

Трудно сформулировать, не прибегая к так называемым образным выражениям, которыми любит злоупотреблять наш друг Леонард Маккой, насколько я восхищаюсь простотой и гениальностью твоего решения. Забегая вперёд, скажу, что Эдит Кили не только станет превосходной наставницей будущему президенту Федерации, но и оповестит в нужный момент звездолёт «Эскалибур» о готовящейся ромуланской засаде.

Наверное, тебе интересно будет узнать, что сделанное моему двойнику предупреждение о гибели Хоруса было излишним, поскольку, вернувшись с планеты Хранителя на «Энтерпрайз», ты посвятил в суть проблемы адмирала Пайка и меня. После года упорных научных поисков решение было найдено, и Хорус нейтрализовали задолго до намеченной катастрофы.

Хочу также добавить, что обсуждение проблемы превращения Хоруса в сверхновую, несмотря на очевидную важность для Галактики, не было главной темой нашего с тобой общения.  
Пользуясь выражением доктора, я не покривлю душой, если скажу, что первые семь целых восемь десятых суток мы вообще почти не разговаривали. И почти не выходили из каюты.

Память вулканцев способна хранить события сколь угодно долго, а мелдинг позволяет окунуться внутрь воспоминаний и вновь до мельчайших деталей с первоначальной яркостью пережить желаемые моменты. Это причина, по которой ты, стоящий сейчас за спиною и заглядывающий через плечо, торопишь меня и не даёшь написать все те необходимые тысячи слов, рассказывающие о том, как ты мне дорог.

Мне действительно пора остановиться, потому что на этом месте заканчивается письмо, до сих пор хранимое тобою в ящике письменного стола между фотографией отца, где он с белой бородою, в шляпе и с удочкою в руке, и нашим свидетельством о браке.

Живи долго и процветай.  
Безгранично любящий тебя  
Спок».

 

**Конец**


End file.
